She stole my heart
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: Alex is just an ordinary girl. She loves having fun, hanging out, going to the mall and do fun stuff. But she never thought that she would feel something about someone. Alex/Mitchie FEMSLASH
1. I: Who's that girl?

**So here's a story that's been with me for a while.. and I thought of letting you guyz read it! I was thinking if this will be a oneshot or what**

**I hope you like it!**

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

It all started when Miley, Alex's friend, joined a contest-one of the major contest in their school. Alex ofcourse being the good friend arrived early at the event and waited for it to start with her friends Lily and Harper. She was lidtening to her ipod while sitting on one of the benches outside the auditorium(because they're not allowed yet to go inside) while facing the main entrance door.

Alex was getting bored, and she's not the kind of person who likes to wait a whole two hours because of some technical problem. She was looking at the main entrance door when a girl, a simple brunette girl walked in and started looking around, she smiled a sweet smile and walked towards her friends. The girl and her friends started to talk and giggle and after awhile she got tired of standing and told her friends that she's going to sit.

Alex still staring at the girl blinked a few times and began to move her gaze around avoiding to look at the girl. The girl started to walk towards Alex as she became more and more nervous. The girl sat beside Alex and her heart started pounding really hard. What was this girl doing to her?

Finally the event started. They need to vote first. So the girl voted for her friend while Alex voted for Miley. Then they accidentally bumped each other and Alex quickly said sorry blushing as she saw who she bumped into. The girl also said sorry and smiled and continued to walk inside as Alex followed.

Alex sat on the left set of chairs while the girl sat in the middle set. Alex can't focus on the program. She keeps glancing at the girl while the girl talked and cheered with her friends. Alex is really confused, the girl looks so simple but at the same time so breath taking.

As the event ended, Miley won and Alex, Lily and Harper were so very happy and celebrating, but she still can't forget the girl.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**So.. okay.. I don't know if I should continue this.. But if I have enough reviews saying I should, then I will...**

**I don't own any of them... I just on the story.. I love Selena and Demi and I will totally dodge a bullet for them..xD... No, seriously I will do that.. If it means they will be alive...**

**Review and tell me if I should continue!**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(I'm a trainwreck and crossing enemy lines)**


	2. II: Her name at last!

**Sooo okay... here it goes... the continuation... **

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

The next day Alex talked to Miley about what happened yesterday.

"Why you were singing and performing yesterday, which is great by the way, I saw this girl and she was really.... something" Alex told Miley.

"Something?.. well, that's the first time you came speechless about a girl." Miley said. She knew Alex was a Lesbian and Alex also knows that Miley is one too. That's why they're the best of friends among the group.

They were on their way to another event in Room 409. It's a talk about a new book. Alex was too busy telling Miley the story to even hear what the event was about.

Alex pulled out a paper and wrote(**A/N Bold=Alex**; _Italics=Miley_)

**Well since we can't talk, because it's kind of embarassing to do that while someone is talking out front. We'll just pass notes.**

_Agree! Since when did you became embarrass about talking out loud?_

**Well, you know the principal told me if I caused another trouble or draw attention to myself in a bad way, Detention again for a month! And you know I hate that!**

_XD yeah I know.. sooo... about last night. Whose this girl that you described as something?_

**Wellll... She's a brunette with long brown hair that falls perfectly through her shoulders and she has the most amazing smile that I have ever seen. With bangs fallin across her forehead in the most perfect way.**

_Okay.... Wow... I didn't even know you could describe a girl like that. When you see a girl you only say something like: "ooohhlala..."or "shake that thang!"_

**Hey! I don't say something like that! And besides this girl is really something!**

While Alex and Miley were passing notes to each other, the girl entered the room. Alex was shocked, she didn't expect to see that girl again. She quickly wrote to Miley about the girl and Miley looked at the girl and smiled.

_Is that the girl?_

**Yeah! Aint she something!**

_Well.. she's a hell lot of a pretty!_

**Hey! Hey! I saw her first!**

_I'm not going to take her away from you..dork... don't worry! And besides Lily will kill me!_

**Ahahaha...xD... Does Lily even know you like her?**

_Well... I give her signs.. And I know she likes me too!_

**Yeah.. I also figured out she likes you too! By the way she glared at that girl checking you out last night.**

_What girl?!_

**Secret!xD**

_I hate you! Tell me!_

**Nope.. sorry.. these lips are sealed.**

_You're evil!_

**I know!**

_You are sooo gonna regret this!_

**xD**

After the event...

"I'm going to ask her name" Miley said.

"What?! No..no.." Alex whisper-shout to Miley.

"Why not?... I'm going to ask her anyway.. That's for not telling me about the Lily-glaring-at-some-girl-checking-me-out topic!" Miley stated and began walking towards the girls direction. Alex just stood there not knowing what to do.

Miley smiled at the girl and said "Hey! I'm Miley!"

The girl smiled and said "Hi! My name's Mitchie"

"Nice to meet you Mitchie! You know you're really pretty" Miley straightforwardly said. She knew Alex was sooo totally gonna kill her later.

Mitchie blushed and said "T-thank you"

"Well you are! And my friend thinks so too!" Miley said pointing at Alex who was now blushing a tomato red and smiling.

_I will KILL you Miley!_ Alex thought. Miley just smirked.

Mitchie looked at Alex and smiled. Alex's heart stopped.

"Why don't I introduce you to her?" Miley said to Mitchie. Mitchie nodded.

Miley was walking towards Alex with Mitchie right behind her.

"Alex, this is Mitchie. Mitchie, Alex." Miley introduced the girls to one another. _I know Alex is liking this! But then again she never acted this way when she's around other girls. Maybe this girl is different._ Miley thought.

Alex smiled and stuttered out a Hi and then blushed again.

_Oh no! She's starting to stutter! Shit! Now i'm dead.. She lost her Alex cool and that's not a good sign coz I'm the one that kinda caused it!. .. _Miley thought.

Mitchie did the same thing. She smiled and said a Hi towards Alex.

And Miley knew it was the begginning of something nice for the both and something not so nice for her later.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Soooo... How d'you like it?... Tell me If I should stop and kill myself! Or if I should continue this...or what...**

**Read and Review!**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**


	3. III: Alex Russo is shy!

**Thanks for all the reviews guyz!! It really made me happy!**

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

The next day Alex helped Lily with their project. They needed to collect signature votes about what the school dresscode should be.

"why do we need to do this again?" Ales asks while someone is signing their signature on the paper she has.

"because if we don't, we fail the class and if I go down, you're going down with me" Lily said.

"Why not just ask Miley then?" with this question, Lily blushed. Alex smirked.

"b-because she's not my partner. You are." Lily answered, trying to take away the blush that's crept onto her face.

"I'm not your partner. Miley is. You both suit each other." Alex smiled widely as Lily blushed like a tomato.

"you know I didn't mean it that way! Besides it's not like I have a chance on her." Lily said continuing to ask people to sign at the papers she's holding.

"Oh trust me! She wants you more than you'll ever know!" Alex said almost laughing.

Lily ignored this. "Hey Lex, will you tell me who the girl you like is?"

Alex just stared at Lily. Lily gave her a questioning look, "What?! A little birdy told me"

Alex glared at Lily. "Tell who that little bird is and I'll shoot it!"

"Na-uh! I'm not gonna tell on my little birdy" Lily said in a childlike voice.

Alex laughed! "That sounded really perverted coming from your mouth!" Alex continued laughing then stops when she saw Mitchie.

Lily looks at her confused then started to look at where Alex is looking and saw a brunnette walk in the door of the cafeteria wearing a smile. Lily looks at Alex and back to the girl then Alex again.

"soooo.. whats her name?" Lily asks.

Alex looks at her friend and looks back down the floor "M-mitchie."

Lily looked shocked "Alex! Y-you stuttered!" this has never happen before... soo Lily really looked shocked. She saw where the girl sat and looked at Alex who was currently looking at the ground and had a great idea!

"Alex.. l think we should finish this now.. You head to the right and go to the left" Lily said.. wishing Alex wouldn't notice where Mitchie is. Alex nodded and went straight to the right side of the cafeteria still looking down.

When Alex reached the first table and glanced up she saw Mitchie talking to her friends. "Lily" She said through clenched teeth. She breathed deeply and smiled.

"Hey!" She said in the most sweetest of way. Mitchie and her friends glanced up. "uhmm.. we're just asking for a... uhmm... some signature votes for our assignment in this class.." she's looking at the floor again. "Uhmm.. would you mind if you know.. you could sign some" She lifts her face to see a smiling Mitchie infront of her.

"Sure" Mitchie said sweetly. Alex can't help the huge grin that's forming on her face.

After She finished every single table on the right side. She saw her blonde friend waving at her. Alex walked towards the girl and smacked her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Lily asked.

"You! You did that on purpose!" Alex whisper-yelled at her friend.

"Why.. I know You liked it!"Lily smirked.

"Ugghhh.. You and Miley think alike! It's no wonder you like each other!" Alex said waving her hands in the air for emphasis. And walking out the cafeteria.

It took Lily awhile before all of what Alex said sinked in. "wait! What?!" Lily asked.. But Alex was out of the cafeteria.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Okay.. So here's the end for this chapter.. so whacha guyz think?... Should I still continue or drown myself?**

**As I said.. I don't own anything or disney for the matter.. coz if I did! Selena and Demi will be totally out in public bout their relationship! And Disney will be rated M..XD**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Intoxicated Violence: **Your review made me laugh A LOT! You'll bring me back then kill me for killing myself! :D I loved that you like my story! XD

**KittySquyres: **Thank You for reviewing! I hate it also when my friends do those stuff! XDD It makes me wanna kill them! jk..XD

**kino101: **Thank you for reviewing! I like SelDem too! XD

**WritingFanatic08: **Thank You for reviewing! I wish you liked this chapter too!!:D

**Underneathesurface: **Thank you for the review it made me smile! xD.. That embarrassing stuff happened to me and I just wanted to kill my friends then and there!..xD Hope you like this chapter! :D

**Lots of lovin' Nhie Bunnybunny**


	4. IV: Let's all hang out!

**Soo.. okay... I smiled at your reviews...xD.. I'm going to do this in a Mitchie perspective now.. but still in a third person POV..xD**

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

Miley was walking towards the music room. She was planning on practicing songs there for some school event she was invited to perform, when she heard someone singing...

_Well I've been walking, walking  
Behind enemy lines  
And I've been fighting, fighting from the other side  
I've been saying, saying,  
I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walking, walking within enemy lines _

Miley looked at the window on the door to see who was singing. She was shocked when she saw Mitchie, as in Alex's Mitchie singing. She slowly opened the door and Mitchie looked at her shocked.

"U-uhmm... What are you doing here? Not that I own this place or anything, but I was thinking that there were no people coming here." Mitchie babbled.

Miley chuckled "You know, you have a great voice! And I was here to practise some songs that I'm going to sing. Hmm.. maybe you could help me out.. "

"uhmmm.. thank you.. I really don't sing infront of anyone though. I'm too shy and I'm afraid they'll think I'm not good or anything.." Mitchie said while looking on the ground, fidgeting.

"You? Not good! Oh please! People who will say that must be deaf, because you literally have a Great voice! And I for one want to hear it." Miley said. _And I think I know someone else who would really love to hear it._ Miley thought.

"Thank you.. Hey aren't you the one that I met on the book talk?" Mitchie asked Miley.

"Yeah! I'm the one that introduced you to the gorgeous brunnette that thinks your pretty" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! What's her name again? Sorry I'm not good at memorizing names." Mitchie said the last word almost in a whisper.

"her names Alex, mines Miley... So you up to helping me practise?" Miley asked.

Mitchie nodded "sure! I've got nothing better to do anyways."

Miley practised as Mitchie listened to her. Thay also talked about themselves and about their friends and such. Miley now knew that Tess, the blonde is together with Caitlyn, the brunnette. And that Mitchie often goes to the music room to be alone and sing without anyone bothering her. And Mitchie now know that Miley likes Lily, the blonde she and Alex hangs out with. And that she was totally helping Alex out with someone she likes but she totally doesn't know it yet. And Harper, her redhead friend was weird but nice all the same. Then Miley had a bright idea!

"say, Mitchie.. why don't my friends and your friends.. you know hang out..." Miley asked.

"That would be great! I'll introduce them to you tommorow at lunch.. be sure to save seats when you get there first and I'll do the same.." Mitchie exclaimed rather excited.

Miley clapped her hands together "Ofcourse! This will be great!"

"Uhmm.. Miley... about Alex... ahmm.. if it's no trouble or if I'm not invading some friendship privacy.. may I ask..never mind." Mitchie said.

Miley looked at her confused "What do you wanna know bout Alex? C'mon just ask.. i'll answer it.. you're my friend now remember." Miley stated. She was smiling inside. _I think she's already interested in Alex.. _Miley thought.

"Uhmm..no never mind. So Don't be late tommorow, okay?!" Mitchie said.

Miley just looked at her and thought to just not push the subject any more farther. "Okay.. I won't.. you too! Don't be late" Miley smiled as Mitchie nodded..

* * *

The next day....

"Hey Alex!" Lily called.

"hey, lils... so what's up?" Alex asked.

"about yesterday... the last thing you said at the cafeteria..." Lily said.

"what thing?" Alex knew exactly what Lily was asking her.

"The thing with you know who."

"I know who?"

"Who do you know?"

"I don't know..so what are we talkin bout?" Alex asked.

"I dunno." Lily said. Alex was thankful that Lily was not that smart.. Miley would totally kill her if she knew Alex almost told Lily she likes her.

"Alex! Lily! Harper!" Miley yelled. _Speak of Miley and she will pop out of nowhere._ Alex thought.

"Hey" All three of them said in unison.

"Hi guys! I want you to meet someone later." Miley said. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"who?" Alex asked.

"Someone I met yesterday.. Really nice.." Miley answered.

"Cool! Does those people like fruit?" Harper asked.

Miley just stared at the girl with an eyebrow raised and then just decided to nod. While Lily on the other hand was begginning to NOT look forward to lunch. _If Miley's going to introduce someone that she likes, It's better I just die now than feel the hurt later._She thought.

"So Alex.. prepare yourself.." Miley looked at Alex and smirked.

"Why?" Alex asked with one raised eyebrow..

"You'll see" Miley smiled innocently. Alex just looked at her curiously.

* * *

On the other end of the school.

"Hey girls!" Mitchie said rather enthusiastically. Caitlyn and Tess looked at her.

"Well.. someone sure is happy" Caitlyn said and smiled.

"Did you find a girlfriend already?" Tess teased. She knew Mitchie wouldn't admit it yet, but she also likes girls.

"Yes and Tess, NO! You know I'm not gay. I'm straight." Mitchie exclaimed.

"Yeah! Straight as a rainbow!" Tess teased her more.. Caitlyn just laughed.

"Ugh.. Whatever." Mitchie said and rolled her eyes.

"So.. what is the reason your this happy?" Caitlyn asked still laughing.

"Uh.. yeah.. I totally forgot.. Anyway.. later At lunch time I want to introduce you to someone and her friends." Mitchie answered.

"U-huh.. And do you like this someone?" Caitlyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not like the way you're thinking. I like HER in a friend kind of way." Mitchie stated.

"OH" Caitlyn and Tess said in unison. They sounded like they're not believing what Mitchie said.

"Ugh.. You guys think what you wanna think.. But I don't like girls. Just don't be late later at lunch.. okay?!" Mitchie said. She knew there's no point in convincing those two that she doesn't like girls. _Well maybe just a girl.. wait?! What am I saying? Mitchie you're straight. Stop thinking that_. Mitchie thought.

"Uh.. Mitchie.." Caitlyn said snapping her fingers infront of Mitchie's face.

"Sorry.. just zoned out." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, we noticed." Tess said. "So we'll see you later at lunch!" Tess said then waved goodbye followed by Caitlyn.

Mitchie can't wait for lunch to arrive.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Soooo... Here it is.. the third chapter for she stole my heart..xD**

**Tell me what you think... and this chapter goes to****Underneathesurface –**** gave me the idea of making Miley and Mitchie close.. Thank you..**

**And to ****Intoxicated Violence –**** I learned a new word from you! Gaydorable! xD... I love your review and don't worry I will not drown myself... yet...xD**

**And ofcourse to**** KittySquyres –**** 5 seconds is a long time to talk to someone..xD especially if you like that someone and you don't have the guts to talk. :D**

**AGAIN... I don't own them*points up* If I do.. don't you think Selena and Demi would be out to the public about their relationship...xD.. Well.. I for one would like to totally be OWNED by them..**

**Read and Review guyz... Tell me if you don't like it and throw some bricks at me or something.**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(Imma trainwreck and walking within enemy lines)**


	5. V: Cramps and Sweet niblets

**Another Chapter!!!! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! XD**

**Enjoy...**

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

Lunch time...

"Hey.. Can you go a little faster?" Miley asks Alex who was being held back by Lily.

"Why don't you just go first and we'll just see you there?" Alex said.

"Fine.. Just be sure to come or I swear to God, I'll kill you." Miley threathen.

"Yeah, Don't worry.. we will be there in like 5 minutes" Alex said waving Miley away.

"Fine! But if you're not there within 5 minutes, You better hide!" Miley threathened again. "c'mon Harp.. let's go"

"Why are you so excited on introducing us to your new friends anyways?" Harper asks Miley questioningly while they walk towards the cafeteria.

When Miley and Harper was out of sight. Alex turned to Lily.

"Lils? What's wrong?" Alex asks Lily with a worried face.

"It's just.. What if Miley likes this person she'll introduce us? What'll I do?" Lily asks Alex her eyes full of emotions.

Alex smiled. "Lils.. is that all you're worried about? Trust me when I say, that Miley will not like this person as more than a friend kind of way." Lily looked up at Alex with a raised eyebrow and confusion written all over her face.

"and how do you know this?" lily asks.

"I just know.. Okay.." Lily nodded. She knows Alex will never lie to her. "we better go now, before Miley kills me." Alex continued while holding Lily's arm and dragging her towards the cafeteria.

* * *

-----cafeteria--

Miley and Harper walks in and Miley quickly searched for Mitchie. She saw her sitting in the right side corner of the cafeteria and was waving at her. Miley waved back and started to walk towards her with Harper behind.

"Hey Miles?" harper whispered to Miley.

"Yeah harp?" She said looking at Harper.

"Isn't that Alex's crush?" Harper said and Miley just grinned at her.

"OHMYGOD! Your totally setting her up!" Harper almost yelled.

"shhhhh.. Harper! Quiet! And yeah I'm totally setting her up.. I'm a genius!" Miley said pointing to herself.

They reached the table and Mitchie introduced Tess and Caitlyn.

"Tess, Caitlyn, This is Miley, my new friend." Mitchie started.

"Hi!" Tess and Caitlyn said in unison.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! This is Harper." Miley said pointing to Harper.

"Hi! My name's Harper! Nice to meet you!" Harper said getting all giddy.

"Hi, Nice to meet you too." Mitchie said. "I'm Mitchie"

"So, Miley I thought you have like 2 more friends? Where are they?" Mitchie asked.

Miley took a chair and sat down. Harper did the same.

"uhmm.. They just needed to get something from their lockers. They'll be here in a few." Miley said looking at the cafeteria door. Alex and Lily walked in. "Here they are now."

"ALEX! LILY!" Miley called out. Alex and Lily looked at Miley's direction and the two girls eyes grew wide at who they saw.

"Alex isn't that Mitchie?" Lily asked Alex while her eyes are still glued to the brunnete her friend likes. Alex just nodded as she became nervous and tightened her hold on Lily's arm.

"Ow ow ow ow... Alex.. tight..hand..hurt.." Lily said. Alex looked at the blonde, confusion in her eyes then Lily pointed to her hand that Alex is holding.

"Oh! Sorry!" Alex said letting go. Lily started to walk towards Miley followed by Alex.

"Hey guys!" Miley greeted as she stood up.

"Hey" Lily said, smiling a genuine smile. She now knows that Miley really does NOT like this girl.

"H-hi" Alex said as she held Miley's hand and squeezed it.

"Ow... Alex, Relax!" Miley whisper-yelled at Alex. Alex just glared at her.

"So... This is Tess and Caitlyn" Miley started introducing the girls.

"Hi, My names Lily! And this is Alex." Lily said as she pointed to herself then to Alex.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Caitlyn and this is Tess" Caitlyn said.

"And this is Mitchie" Miley said, pointing at Mitchie.

"Hi! The names Lily" Lily said.

"hi.. My names Mitchie" Mitchie said rather shyly.

"Mitchie, Alex. Alex, Mitchie" Miley continued. She's teasing Alex at the same time. Alex noticed this and 'ACCIDENTALLY' stomped on Miley's feet.

"OW!" Miley yelled.

"what's wrong?" Harper asked.

"Cramp" Miley said through clenched teeth, glaring at Alex.

"Sweetie, you should sit down" Alex said giving Miley an innocent smile.

"Yeah, maybe I should" Miley said still glaring at Alex while she walked her way to a sit next to Lily.

"Sorry, bout that. I'm Alex! Nice to meet y'all" Alex said giving everyone her sweet innocent smile. Miley just scoffed.

"Why don't you sit down" Mitchie said. Alex looked at her, gave her her genuine Russo charm, nodded and sat down next to Miley infront of Mitchie.

"Soooo.." Harper started. "How did you and Miley meet?" She asked.

"Oh.. Miley and I met at the music room. I helped her practice some songs." Mitchie began.

"Yeah.. and I heard her sing. And well, let's just say, if she joined the contest I joined in I wouldn't be the champion." Miley said as Mitchie blushed.

"I-i'm not that good" Mitchie said looking down at she tried to hide the redness that formed on her cheeks.

"Oh don't be too humble!" Miley turned to Alex. "y'know, Alex you should totally hang out with Mitchie and make music 'together'" Miley teased. Alex kicked Miley's foot under the table.

"OW! Schupid cramp!" Miley said through clenched teeth glaring at Alex again. "stop kicking me" Miley whisper-yelled at Alex.

"Do you play any instrument?" Tess asked Alex.

Alex looked at Tess then nodded "I play the drums and a lil bit of guitar."

"Really? Wow! That's AMAZING!" Caitlyn exclaimed making Alex blush.

"No.. Not really..I just play it a lil bit." Alex said trying to keep her face from flushing red.

"Alex you should also sing.. You have a great voice. I heard you once before" Harper said looking all excited for Alex.

"Hey! If you guys aint gonna do anythin later. Ya wanna hang out?" Miley suddenly ask.

Caitlyn and Tess looked at each other, Mitchie, Lily, Harper looked at Miley and Alex just rose her eyebrow at Miley.

"We don't have any plans" Tess said. "sure, we can hang out."

"I ain't got nothin better to do." Lily said and she smiled at Miley who smiled back at her.

"GREAT! We can all go to ALEX's." Miley said smiling at Alex. Alex felt her mouth hit the floor on what Miley just said.

"If it's no trouble with Alex.." Mitchie said looking at Alex. Alex looked at Mitchie and nodded.

"N-no, No trouble at all " she said smiling her genuine smile at Mitchie. Mitchie's smile got wider.

"Oh.. sorry guys.. But I gotta go straight home.. I have somethin to.. do.." Harper said her giddiness wearing off.

"Oh... harp.. are you sure you can't?" Alex said looking at her bestfriend full of concern in her eyes.

"yup... don't worry Lex.. It's nothin big.." Harper said trying to force a smile out. Alex noticed and she smiled back.

"So... Any of you guys want somethin to eat?" Lily said breaking the silence between the other girls.

"Yeah.. sure.." They all said. Lily noticed that Mitchie was looking at Alex who's still talking to Harper.

_I think Mitchie 'likes' Alex.. if that's the case, I'm sure later will be really interesting._ Lily smiled at her thoughts. She didn't notice that Miley was looking at her with a lovesick smile on her face.

_Lily, sure does look cute when she smiles like that. Ow! Sweet niblets! I think Alex left a bruise kicking and stomping on me! _Miley thought.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Soooo... whaccha think? I know, I know It sucks! You can kill me if you want.. I'm still thinking of what will happen for the next chapter.. any ideas?**

**Intoxicated Violence: **yeah! You sure did! Now my friends are using it too! Gaydorable...XD

**Underneathesurface: **I'm sooo happy, I made you happy! XD Hope you like this chapter..LOL..:D xx

**ilovecellphones: **I'm thinking of some Alex-Mitchie contact next chap.. But I'm still not sure what'll happen. XD

**KittySquyres: **If I would be owned by them, I think I would be the happiest person alive..xD.. LOL.. u would throw eggs at me..:D

**I will totally LOVE y'all if you'll review and give me ideas for the next chap.**

**Again.. I DON'T own any of them.. They are owned by disney(Disney: Be rated M already! xP) I want to be owned by Selena and Demi..:D**

**Lots of Lovin'**

**Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(Imma trainwreck and crossing enemy lines)**


	6. VI: Whoa! WOW!

**Writers block is such an annoying thing! .**

**So okay.. I made Justin, Jackson, Oliver and Chad Dylan Cooper are best buds here... and Max is like 6 or 7 years old here.**

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

--- After class---

Miley, Lily and Alex were waiting for Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie to arrive. They decided to meet up infront of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Here they are." Miley said. Alex was fidgeting and getting all nervous.

"Hi guys, sorry were late. Mitchie here was taking too long fixing herself up infront of the mirror." Caitlyn said looking at Mitchie. Mitchie just blushed.

"I think she's making herself pretty for someone." Tess winked at Mitchie and Mitchie just blushed an even darker shade of red.

"N-no I'm not!" Mitchie said. Alex just looked at her.

"So let's go!" Lily said getting all excited.

---Alex's house—-

"whoa! Alex we didn't know you own a sub shop!" Tess exclaimed. Alex just smiled shyly.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad" Alex said as she kissed her moms cheek then hugs her dad.

"Hi honey." Teresa, Alex's mom greeted. Alex smiled.

"I brought my friends." Alex said looking at her friends. Teresa looked at therm.

"Oh. Hey girls! I haven't seen you before." Teresa said looking at Mitchie, Tess and Caitlyn.

"Yeah mom, they're my new friends. Thats Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie" Alex said pointing at each one of the girls.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Russo. I'm Mitchie." Mitchie said smiling her best smile. Teresa smiled widely thinking that she already liked this girl.

"Hi! I'm Tess. And I'm Caitlyn" Tess and Caitlyn said.

"Hi, I'm Teresa, Alex's mom." Teresa said. "And that guy over there is my husband, Jerry" she said pointing to the man. "So, are you girls just gonna hang out?" She asked.

"Yeah mom. I'm gonna go make them some snacks." Alex said pointing at the sandwich counter.

"No, no Mi ija. I'm gonna go make your snacks and bring it to you in you room." Teresa said smiling. Alex smile got wider.

"Thanks mom! Your the best!" Alex said hugging her mom and turning to her friends, "Let's go up my room"

She went up the spiral staircase followed by her five friends. She spotted Max.

"Hey Maxy!" Alex said.

"Hey Alex." Max said hugging her big sister. "Wher've you been? I've been waiting for yah."

"Aww.. I was in school. I brought my friends. We'll play later kay?" Alex said pulling out of the hug. Mitchie saw how Alex was close to her family and smiled lovingly.

"Hey Mitch. Why are you looking at Alex like that?" Tess asked. Mitchie looked at Tess the smile still etched on her face.

"I dunno." Mitchie said and looked back at Alex.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Miley screamed. Everyone looked at her. "Jackson what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, hey Miles! Me, Justin, Oliver and Chad are just hanging out." Jackson said as the two boys popped out.

"Hey girls!" Oliver greeted. "Hey Lily!" Oliver said. Alex, Miley, Jackson and Justin knows that Oliver has a huge crush on Lily.

"Hey Ollie" Lily greeted. Miley looked away.

"So, whose the new girls?" Justin asked.

"Hey Justin!" Alex said. "This is Tess, Caitlyn, and Mitchie."

"Hi, I'm Justin, Alex's smart and older brother." Justin introduced. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tess and this is Caitlyn" Tess introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet both of you." Justin said.

"Hi I'm Mitchie. Nice to meet you." Mitchi introduced herself and smiled.

"Ni-" Before justin could continue what she was about to say, Chad cut him off.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad said walking infront of Justin and handing her hand out for Mitchie to shake.

"I'm M-Mitchie. Nice to meet you too." Mitchie said blushing. Alex looked at Mitchie then Chad and back at Mitchie again.

"Uhmm.. Let's go up to my room." Alex said looking up the stairs, trying to hide whatever kind of look that was surely on her face.

Everyone nodded and followed Alex up to her room except Mitchie who was still talking to Chad.

"So, This is my room." Alex said as everyone walked in, the look of awe in her new friends face. Her room was the biggest one in the house. Her Dad insisted that she have this coz she's the princess of the family. Her walls have the pink fur wallpaper and is decorated by different kinds of paintings and words. She has a queen sized bed and her pastel color curtains put the room together to fit the princessy feel. She has a walk-in closet and her own bathroom. She also has some guitars, drum set, piano and mic.

"WOW" Tess and Caitlyn said in unison, trying hard for the room to sink in. Alex giggled.

"Yeah, thats what we said when we first saw her room too." Miley said giggling.

"Soo whacha wanna do? I have a wii and Justin has a ps3 and Max an X-box we could borrow. I also have some collection of movies" Alex started walking towards a large cabinet and opening it to let her friends see her collection of CD's, Movies and T.v Series. "or we could just stare at each other." Alex said shrugging.

Tess and Caitlyn's mouth were still open. And Alex, Miley and Lily just giggled.

"Hey, where's Mitchie?" Lily asked.

"I think she's still downstairs talking to that Chad guy." Caitlyn said, getting out of her amazement and kissed Tess on the cheeks which caused the blonde to blush.

"Yeah. I think she has a crush on that guy." Tess said. Alex turned around so her back was facing the girls. Then a knock came to the door and it slowly opened.

"Alex, sweetie. I brought you snacks." Teresa said holding a tray of sandwiches and fruit shakes. Alex walked towards her mom and got the food and kissed her mom on the cheek and said thank you. Teresa left and Mitchie appeared on the door.

"WHOA! WOW" Mitchie exclaimed looking around the room.

"Yeah, we went there." Caitlyn said.

"So.. You and Chad.." Tess began. Alex slowly put the food down not looking at anyone.

"What?! He's nice!" Mitchie said blushing a little.

"Then why're you blushing?" Lily asked. Mitchie blushed even more and Alex looked up seeing the redness on Mitchie's face.

"N-no I'm n-not!" Mitchie said trying to defend herself but failing.

"If you say sooo.." Tess teased.

"So snacks anyone?" Miley suddenly asked. Everyone nodded and sat down on the floor to eat their snacks.

After eating, everyone agreed in just playing wii. Everyone played except Alex who just watched and made up every excuse she could think of. When the clock struck six, everyone said their goodbyes and said that they should do that again. Alex agreed and kept a smile on her face though it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Alex!" Max said running towards Alex whose sitting on her bed and plopping down beside her. Max noticed the look of sadness in Alexs eyes. "Why're you sad Alex?"

Alex looked at Max and smiled. "No I'm not Maxy. I'm just thinking." Alex explained.

"Okay.. But don't think too much, I hate it when you look sad." Max said. Alex nodded and pats Max's head.

"So whadya wanna play?" Alex asked.

"How bout your wii or my x-box?" Max asked getting excited.

"Hey, can I join?" Justin asked suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"No." Max said flatly.

"Why not?" Justin asked.

"Because. This is me and Alex's bonding time. You can have your own bonding time with Alex." Max said sternly. Alex giggled.

"Why? Can't your big brother have some quality time with his two younger brother and sister?" Justin asked, now whining like a five year old. Max laughed.

"ya know Justin... Sometimes I think your just a kid trap in an older boys body." Max said. Alex started laughing. And Justin rose an eyebrow.

"You're laughing now. I'm gonna get you!" Justin said running towards her little sister and brother. The two screamed and ran around the room with Justin running after them.

After the long chasing around and playing Max finally crashed down on Alex's bed and fell asleep.

"Hey Alex." Justin said, trying to keep his voice low as to not wake up Max. Alex looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked keeping her voice low as well.

"Y'know Mitchie and Chad earlier were kindabeing too close for comfort." Justin started. Alex looked away, not wanting Justin to see her face and eyes that she bet were flowing with emotions. She really liked Mitchie.

"Alex?" Justin asked after waiting a few minutes without any reply. Alex still didn't look at Justin. "OHMYGOD ALEX YOU LIKE HER!" Justin whisper-yelled at Alex.

"SHHHH!you'll wake up No, I d-d-don't like her." Alex whisper-yelled at Justin.

"Y-you stuttered!" Justin was shocked. Alex only stuttered if she was telling a lie or being nervous. And he thinks it's both.

"S-so?" Alex said still stuttering. She mentally slapped herself for doing that, coz she knows that Justin knows the reasons for her to stutter.

"Alex..." Justin began.

"No, Justin." Alex was now looking eye to eye with her brother. "I know fo a fact that she can't like me back, and I kind of thought of that earlier and let it to start to sink in my brain. I don't care if she can't or even won't like me back. But I want to, nonetheless, be friends with her."

"But Alex." Justin started but was cut off by Alex.

"No more if's or but's Justin. I know what I'm getting into." Alex said he eyes softening. Justin just shakes his head.

"Fine, Alex. If that's what makes you happy. I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight." Justin said as he went out Alex's room.

Alex just stared at the sleeping form that is Max and sighed.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Soooo... I finished it here.. should I stop? You wanna push me off a cliff now? **

**I made Alex, Max and Justin close to each other and I made Alex Sweet and caring towards her family..XD**

**I still didn't know who Alex should be much closer to.. Miley or Lily.. You guys pick and tell me whacha think. kay? (:  
**

**Intoxicated Violence: **I love that you LOVED my last chapter,but.. would you want to kill me now?

**Underneathesurface: True.. **They are GODDESSES! I would totally bow before them! XD I hope you don't hate me for doing this kind of chapter..xP

**DreamBigToFallHard: **Thanks! :D hope you liked this chapter!xD

**KittySquyres: **Yeah, Miley got all bruised up coz of what she did..:D But hey, she did toally let Alex and Mitchie bond or something.. Wouyld you wanna throw hard boiled eggs now? XP

**Read and Review guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them.. I wish I do.. But I don't.. Selena and Demi are GODDESSES! **

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(Imm a trainkwreck and crossing enemy lines)**


	7. VII: Texts

**Sorry I haven't updated.. I wanted to update last christmas, but unfortunately I've been kidnapped by my little cousins and they kept me busy this last few days.. I can't even touch my laptop! **

**So here yah go..**

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

Morning at the Russo residence...

"Harper, call me when you get this." Alex said through the phone as she started to hang up.

"Alex, honey. Who're you calling?" Theresa, Alex's mom, asked.

"Harper. I've been calling her since early this morning." Alex told her mother.

"Mi ija, didn't Harper tell you? She's moving to another city." Theresa said.

"What?! No! She didn't tell me! Why?" Alex asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry mi ija. I thought she told you. Harper's mom, got a job out of town and they're moving early today." Theresa said hugging her daughter. Alex was mad. She didn't know why Harper didn't tell her. She wanted to cry, but crying shows weakness. And she doesn't want to cry infront of her mom.

"I'm going to school" Alex said monotone then walked towards the door.

----at school---

"Hey, what's wrong with Alex?" Lily asked Miley. Alex was down and pissed all morning.

"I don't know Lils. I think it's because Harper didn't tell her. Y'know, because Alex would do anything to stop Harper from leaving." Miley said.

"I think it's better if we leave her alone for a bit." Lily told Miley. Miley nodded and walked towards the hallway.

Alex skipped her morning classes. She didn't care if the principal gives her detention, she just wants to let the anger out. She went to the music room and got out her drumsticks and began banging the drums set creating a rhythm.

---Lunch time---

"Hey guys! Were over here!" Caitlyn yelled at Miley and Lily.

"Hey guys." Miley and Lily said as they walked towards the table and grab a seat and sat down.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Mitchie asked looking at both Miley and Lily.

"Uhmm.. we don't know. She didn't attend any of her morning class. She's still a little bummed out, I guess." Miley said.

"about what?" Tess asked.

"Well.. ya see.. Harper moved out of town without telling Alex. Because we know that if she did Alex will totally do anything to let Harper stay in this town." Lily explained.

"Oh." Everyone said.

"Yeah, so we don't know where she is." Miley said. Mitchie stood up.

"Sorry, guys.. I forgot I have to do something." Mitchie said as she started to walk towards the cafeteria door.

"And she's out." Caitlyn said. "Okay guys, you can come in now." Caitlyn said over her phone. Just then Justin, Oliver and Jackson went inside the cafeteria and walked towards the table the girls were sitting.

"Hey girls!" Justin said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hey" Jackson said, as he sat down next to Miley.

"Hey Lily." Oliver said as he sat down next to Lily. Miley just rolled her eyes.

"hey Ollie" Lily said.

"so what are you fellas doin' here?" Miley asked.

"Oh don't worry." Tess said. "Justin called us"

"Yeah." Justin began. "See I wanted you to know that Alex likes Mitchie." Miley gave Justin a fake gasp, earning a glare from him.

"Well.. We kinda know that." Miley said.

"We don't." Caitlyn stated, "Well.. now we know."

"Okay... And we think that Mitchie likes Alex too." Tess said getting a nod from Caitlyn.

"So, why're we here again?" Jackson asks.

"Because. We're going to help Alex and Mitchie get together." Oliver said.

"Yeah. But how're we gonna do that if Mitchie is blinded by that Chad guy?" Lily asks. Everyone looks at Justin.

"What? I don't have all the answers ya know!" Justin said as he raises his hand in a kind of surrender.

"Well.. I asked Chad if he likes Mitchie and he said.. Yeah I like her.. I like to get in her pants too." Oliver said trying to sound like Chad.

"Okay.. If Alex heard that, Chad would be long gone now." Justin said looking all scared at the thought of Alex.

"So we need to device a plan to let Mitchie know what an ass that Chad guy is without him getting into Mitchie's pants." Tess said. Everyone nodded and began pitching in ideas.

-----Meanwhile---

Mitchie was searching every room to see where Alex is, when a gut feeling tells her to go to the music room. She felt that she could find Alex there. She walked fast, or better yet, ran towards the music room where she heard someone banging on the drum set hard. She slowly opened the door and quickly got inside and closed it. Alex didn't look up. She didn't even notice that Mitchie was there until she spoke.

"Hey, if you keep banging that Drum hard it might break." Mitchie said smiling at Alex. Alex stopped at the sound of the voice. She looks up and sees Mitchie smiling her favorite smile at her.

"u-uhmmm.. h-heyy" Alex said stuttering. She can't believe Mitchie just saw that.

"Hey yourself." Mitchie said walking towards Alex. "So I heard the news about Harper. I'm sorry." Mitchie said looking sad. Alex just wanted to say Awwwww and hug her then and there, but she has to keep whatever feelings she has. She doesn't want to freak out the girl she likes who she just started to be friends with.

"N-no.. Is okay.. I'm okay now." Alex said. "Why're you here?"she asked.

"U-uhmm.. w-weelll.." Mitchie began to blush, " I heard that you didn't go to all your morning classes and I got worried and I heard about Harper and well I decided to look for you to see how your doing and here I am standing in front of you and telling you this story. Okay I think I'll stop now." Mitchie said rambling. Alex can't help but giggle at how cute Mitchie is.

"So how'd you know where to find me?" Alex asked as she cocked her head to side side telling Mitchie that she's confused on how she found her. Mitchie just became even redder.

"W-weelll.. I had this feeling that I'll see you here. I don't know how, but I just followed what I'm feeling and it led me to you." Mitchie said. All of Alex's anger and sadness were gone now thanks to Mitchie.

"Thank you" Alex said giving Mitchie a sweet genuine smile. Mitchie's head shot back up.

"Thank you for what?" Mitchie asked clearly confused.

"For worrying and looking for me. I feel soo much better now. Thank you." Alex said, her smile not falling. Mitchie's smile got wider and wider and she quickly hugged Alex. Alex was taken aback by this for a moment and then hugged back giggling.

Then the bell rang, stating that Lunch was over. Alex groaned. _Great! Pissed off by the Bell! _Alex thought. Mitchie grabbed her hand.

"We better get to class soon." Mitchie said walking towards the door of the music room and going outside. As they were headed to their classrooms they heard a voice.

"Miss Russo. My office, now." The principal, Mr. Laritate said. Alex groaned and looked at Mitchie.

"You go on ahead. I'll text yah later." Alex said giving her another sweet genuine smile. Then she followed Mr. Laritate to his office.

* * *

---principal's office--

"Ms. Russo, I heard you didn't attend your morning classes" Mr. Laritate said.

"Yeah.. soo Detention?" Alex said as she handed Mr. Laritate a cup of coffee, brewed, just the way he likes it.

"Thank you. And Yes. 1 week worth of detention. Hmmm.. yummy.." Mr. Laritate said as he sipped his coffee. "Y'know Ms. Russo, I felt you've been here too much."

"What makes you think that?" Alex said as she walks out the office. She quickly pulled out her phone to see that she received a text from Mitchie. She smiled and opened the message.(**A/N**: **Mitchie** ; _Alex_)

**Heyy.. so wht hpened? R u okay? Txt me bck when u get this. xxMitchie **

Alex quickly texted a reply. _Heyy urself. No biggie. Just got a weeks worth of detention. xxAlex_

**Aww.. that sucks! Where r u?**

_Going to my classroom. Rm 1117. u?_

**I'm in room 1114. Its just infront of ur classroom! XD**

_really? How come we never saw each other? _At this text Alex was now infront of her room.

**Well.. I see you.. ur standin infront of ur classroom and smiling. Why're u smiling?**

Alex looked around and saw Mitchie smiling at her from across the room. She doesn't have any teacher so she's just hanging around her classroom. She quickly wrote a reply.

_I'm smiling because I just saw the cutest girl. :D_

Mitchie suddenly felt sad at who Alex was looking at. She doesn't have the slightest clue that it's her. She replied back.

**Who? **Alex walked inside the classroom and gave her teacher an apology and sat back down.

_You, silly! _Alex kept on texting Mitchie even though her teacher was discussing.

Mitchie's frown turned upside down when she saw Alex's reply.

**Are u sure your not mistaking me for another girl? **She replied back.

_Well.. If that girl was the one that made me smile today and I'm texting right now, then maybe I am mistaking you from her. XD_

The last bell of the day rang and Mitchie and Alex are smiling like idiots.

_Heyy.. I gotta go.. Detention.. ttyl! Xx_

**Ok then! Ttyl 2! xx**

Alex went to detention and Mitchie went home with Tess, Caitlyn, Miley and Lily.

"Hey, what're you smiling about." Tess asked.

"Nothing." Mitchie said still smiling.

"Say.. Alex had the same smile on today. Like right after Lunch. Did anything happen?" Miley asked. Mitchie just shrugged.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**I finished it here. I was busy tweeting with Demi Lovato! XD So I got Lazy.. sorry..:D**

**nickZgirl1245: **Well.. she kinda does.. but ya know.. with the story and stuff.. you'll find out..

**Underneathesurface: **Dude! If I like met them in real life, I would've kidnapped them already! I won't waste any time at all! XD

**DreamBigToFallHard: **I Added an H to Theresa.. I think it looks much more prettier with an H. Glad you liked my disclaimer! I hope you like this chapter..:D

**kino101: **Don't worry, Mitchie will see that on my upcoming chapters.. for now she's too blind to see what Chad really wants from her.

**Intoxicated Violence: **LOL.. What if I made Chad and Sonny a couple instead of Alex and Mitchie? jk.. I wouldn't do that! I would hate myself too much if I did that! XD

**I hope you liked my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them! Who the hell owns Goddesses like them?! Oh yeah right, Disney... tsk tsk..Well I am owned by them totally.. I would offer my life and my whole life worth of servitude just to please them..XD**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(Imma trainwreck and crossing enemy lines)**


	8. VIII: Idiots and Spies

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

---Detention---

Alex was staring into space and smiling like an idiot, she was the only student in the detention room. The teacher was looking at her like she's crazy. So she went over to her and gave her a piece of paper.

"Uhmm.. Ms. Russo, why don't you write what you feel right now, so that you'll have something to do" The teacher said. Alex looked at her then the paper, her smile still not faltering. She just nodded and pulled out a pencil from her bag. She began scribbling letters, forming words, telling the paper how happy she is, and before she knew it, she wrote a complete song lyrics of what she felt. She read it quietly and smiled even more. If the teacher first thought that Alex looks like an idiot, now she thinks that Alex is just plain crazy.

Alex is hugging the paper she wrote on and smiling widely. She can't wait to go home and put what she wrote together to make a song. Her song.

"Ms. Russo, are you alright?" The teacher asked. Alex looked up.

"Yeah, Miss. Why would you even think that I'm not?" She asked in a little sing-song voice still smiling.

"uhh... maybe because...uhh.. never mind.. you can go now." The teacher said. Alex looked up the clock.

"But it's still early. Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah.. and ya know what.. you can skip the whole week of your detention..." The teacher said. Alex smiled even wider.

"Really? But what about Mr. Laritate?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him. I'll just tell him that you went here the whole week.. And give me the detention slip, i'm gonna sign it for the whole week." the teacher said. Truth is, she's weirded out by Alex's smiling and acting like she's crazy..

Alex hugged her tightly and said a lot of Thank you's, then gave her detention slip to the teacher and ran towards the door and out of the school in just a matter of minutes..

* * *

--Mitchie's house---

Mitchie came home still smiling. She can't help it. She's laying on her bed and just staring at the ceiling and smiling when her phone vibrated. She looks at the name of the person that texted her and it read: 1 new message from Chad xx3. She quickly opened it and her smile got even wider. (A/N: _Chad_; **Mitchie**)

_Heyy, Mitchie! Wht r u doin? 3Chad_

**Heyy Chad! Nothin much, u?**

_Just askin u if u wanna go 2 dinner w/ me 2night?_Mitchie looked at her phone as her smile got wider, if you ever thought that her smile can't get any wider, well it does.

**R u askin me out?**

_F I say yes, would u say yes 2? ^.^ _Mitchie didn't need to think twice. She told herself that she likes Chad.

**Yes! I would luv 2 go out 2 dinner w/ u. (:**

_Great! Pick u up 6. 3 Chad _

**Okay! XxMitchie **

Mitchie can't wait for tommorow to come! She stood up and began to raid her closet and started to put things together. She wants to look pretty for her date tommorow.

* * *

----Alex's house---

"Wow Alex! That was awesome!" Justin said clapping his hands together and jumping like a little kid given a lollipop. Alex giggled.

"Justin, please don't do that. It embarrasses me to be called your brother." Max said looking at Justin. Alex looked at Max and Justin.

"Bahahahahahaha!" Alex laughed. Justin glared at Max.

"Fine. I'm just happy at how awesome that song was." Justin defended himself. Max just rolled his eyes and looked at Alex.

"So.. Is this for Mitchie?" Max asked. Alex looked at him shocked and confused at the same time.

"Psh.. No! Psh..W-Why would you ask t-that?" Alex said stuttering. _Shit! I stuttered! _Alex thought.

"Yah know Alex, not just because I'm 7, it doesn't mean that I'm blind of how others feel." Max stated. Justin and Alex looked at him.

"Yes.. it is for Mitchie." Alex said sighing.

"Don't worry Alex, She'll LOVE it, because you poured your whole heart on making it." Max smiled.

"I'm not gonna tell her, that it's my song for her. I just can't. I don't wanna ruin our friendship." Alex said smiling softly at Max.

"B-But.. You should tell her! She'll LOVE it! I just know it!" Max said whining.

"Okay, let's make a deal. I'll tell her I made that song for her if I'm ready okay?" Alex said putting her pinky up.

"But Aleeeeexxxxxxxx, you should tell her noooowwww." Max whines even more, stomping his feet at the process.

"Ha! Now whose whining like a 7 year old." Justin said teasing Max. Max looked at Justin.

"Maybe because I AM a 7 year old, Idiot!" Max said her brows furrowing.

"Max.. I'll tell her, I promise. But when I'm ready." Alex said. "Pinky promise."

"Fine.." Max pouts as he intertwine his pinky with Alex's.

* * *

---The next day(lunch time)---

All of the girls and boys are sitting in one table. Lily in between Miley and Oliver. Alex in between Miley and Mitchie. Mitchie beside Chad. Chad beside Justin. Justin beside Tess and Caitlyn who were whispering sweet things to one another the whole time. And Jackson in between Tess and Oliver.

"uhmm.. so Lily, do u have anything planned tonight?" Oliver said looking at Lily's eyes.

"No, why?" Lily asked.

"uhmm.. it's cause... uhmm... I was gonna ask you if... uhmm.. you know..hmm.. you wanna go have dinner with me?" Oliver asked looking at Lily with hopeful eyes. Lily can't say no to Oliver when it comes to those eyes. He is her bestfriend and well she kinda did have a crush on Oliver until she met Miley, which she knows is a hundred percent straight!

"uhhh.. Sure, Ollie" Lily said as she saw the twinkle in Olivers eyes. Miley was just too stunned to even move or think after what Lily just answered. Alex tugged Miley's arm, and she looked at Alex with watery eyes, but before she could break into tears Chad spoke.

"Hey! Since Lily and you are going on a date later, why don't you join me and Mitchie!" he exclaimed. "That is if it's alright with you, Mitchie" He said shifting his gaze from Oliver to Mitchie. Mitchie nodded and blushed. She didn't tell any of them that she and Chad were gonna go on a date later.

Everyone was looking at Chad and Mitchie with shocked faces.

"Uhmm.. sure Chad. We can have a double date." Oliver exclaimed excitedly. Now Alex was the one whose too stunned to even move or speak. Miley looked at Alex and saw watery eyes that was full of emotion. She squeazed Alex's hand and Alex looked at her, eyes full of hurt.

"Yah, wanna hang out later?" Miley asked. Alex nodded, feeling that if she tried to speak she'll break even more.

"So, Mitchie when did Chad ask you out exactly?" Tess asked. Everyone looked at Mitchie.

"yesterday. He texted me." Mitchie answered still not looking up.

"Oh! So that was the text we saw earlier with the heart and the x-x hugs on them. " Caitlyn exclaimed. Tess glared at her and she quickly put a hand on her mouth. Mitchie wasn't supposed to know that they looked at her phone earlier.

"What?" Mitchie said, now looking intently at Tess and Caitlyn.

"Uhh.. Nothing.."Tess answered. Mitchie just looked at them like she wasn't believing them.

* * *

----After School.. Alex's house---

Alex and Miley were laying on Alex's bed and both are staring into the ceiling.

"I can't take my mind out of the thought about their date." Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder what time they're going." Alex said. Miley sat up straight.

"I HAVE AN IDEA" She said smiling super wide. Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to spy on them!" Miley said. Alex just looked at Miley with an expressionless face then began bursting into fit of laughters.

"Bahahahahahaha! Are you serious?! Hahaha.. you watch way too much of those mission impossible movies!..haha.." Alex said looking at Miley. Miley just looked at Alex with her head cocked on the side and brows furrow in confusion. Alex stopped laughing and her eyes got wide with shock.

"OHMYGODYOU'RESERIOUS!" She almost shouted.

"yeah I am." Miley said.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Alex shouted.

"First, keep your voice down. I'm just right infront of you, I'm not in another mountain yah know." Miley started. "Second. Don't yah wanna know what they'll do?" Miley asked. Alex nodded. But before she could say anything Miley cut her off. "Then are you in?" Miley asked again. Alex thought about it for a minute and nodded again.

"But, we don't even know what time and where they'll be going." Alex said.

"Well..." Mitchie brought out her phone and dialled some numbers and pressed call. Alex just looked at her while she spoke to someone.

"Yes. I just wanna know what time..... Okay... and where?..... oh... yeah.... well I thought.. yes... imma genius.. thank you! See yah tommorow." Miley said hanging up.

"Chad is gonna pick up Mitchie at her house at six. And Oliver and Lily are gonna walk to Mitchie's house at around five thirty." Miley said smiling.

"wow! You got all of that from one phone call?" Alex asked quite amazed.

"Yes. Yah know, people want you and Mitchie to get together. Don't ask who." Miley said going inside Alex's closet and pulling out two black shirt, black jackets and skinny jeans. She throws one of every piece to Alex.

"You don't mind me borrowing some of your clothes, don't you?" Miley asked as she began to strip down infront of Alex and started putting on the clothes she 'borrowed'.

"No, I don't mind at all, since you're already putting them on. But why do we need to change clothes?" Alex asked stripping down too and changing clothes.

"Cause we need disguises, silly. We're spies remember?" Miley said as she pulled her hair up into a bun and pulled one of Alex's baseball cap and big bee shades.

"Aaaahaaaa.. Yes we are, black butterfly" Alex said as she also pulled her hair into a ponytail, since she has short hair. And just put on one of her hats, shades and scarfs.

"You look good, straight as a rainbow." Miley said. They both laughed at what their given codenames were.

"Seriously? I give you black butterfly and you give me straight as a rainbow?" Alex asked still laughing.

"It's that or gay for Demi." Miley said shrugging.

"I'll take gay for Demi anytime." Alex said.

"Well, then. From now on your codename is gay for Demi" Miley said as she put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Whatever happens out there. With all the blood that will be shed today. With all the missions we've been together. Remember your still my best friend." Miley said making up a dramatic scene. She and Alex often do this things when they were kids.

"I know. And you're my best friend too. And Miley, you haffta know something." Alex said looking seriously into Miley's eyes.

"What? Y'know you can tell me anything." Miley said acting all serious.

"I know. And I think this will shock you. But.." Alex paused and looked down.

"But what?" Miley asked. Alex looked back up into Miley's eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, but this is the first and only mission we ever had." Alex said as Miley gasped in shock. Alex laughed.

"Drama queen!" Alex stated. Miley laughed.

"Good way to ruin a moment Lex!" Miley said.

"We need to go anyways.." Alex said looking at the clock.

"Okay. Gay for Demi. Are yah ready for our first ever mission?" Miley asked.

"Yes I am, black butterfly." Alex answered.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**kino101: **Dude, I'm sooo happy that you went kilig over my chapter..XD I hope you don't kill me with what happened ith this one..:D

**DreamBigToFallHard:** yep, my friend moved away without telling me and I kinda felt pissed..So i wrote it in the last chap... and yeah, I'm not following the series..XD Hope you like this chapter..

**Underneathesurface: **I like them both equally...XD I think they're both AWESOME! XD Goddesses...

**Intoxicated Violence: **I'm glad I made it up to you in the last chap.. I hope I can make it up to you after this one..:D

**Again.. I don't own anything.. I worship them!**

**Please review!**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(Imma trainwreck and walking within enemy lines)  
**


	9. IX:Spying and Getting a Bloody Nose

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! I hope y'all like this chap.. :D**

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

Miley and Alex were hiding behind the bushes infront of Mitchie's house. Caitlyn texted Miley Mitchie's adress.

"okay gay for Demi, it is exactly five thirty in the afternoon. Lily and Oliver should be-Oh look! There thay are! And wow! Lily looks Amazing!" Miley whispered. Lily and Oliver was infront of Mitchie's house and rang the doorbell. Someone slowly opened the door revealing Mitchie.

"WOW! Mitchie looks totally hot! Is that what she's gonna wear for her date? Oh hell no! Chad better not look at Mitchie somewhere he isn't supposed to look or so help me I'm going to take his eyes off!" Alex said.

"Alex.. shhh.. we're spying remember. And don't worry I'll help you take Chad's eyes off if she ever look at Mitchie in the most inapropriate way." Miley whispered giving Alex the reassurance she needed.

"Good. I want him to suffer." Alex said, evil gleaming in her eyes.

"wow Alex! I've never seen this side of you before." Miley said. Amazement evident in her voice. Alex just smiled and looked back at the house.

"What time is it Miles?" Alex asked.

"It's.." Miley looked at her watch. "five fifty." She looked back up at Alex and saw her nod.

"Oh oh oh. There he is! And he brought flowers!" Alex said as Chad rang the doorbell. Mitchie answered and Chad gave her the flowers. Alex could see how Mitchie was smiling sweetly at Chad. It made her wanna pounce on him. Mitchie called for Oliver and Lily and they quickly came out the door and walked out. Miley was looking intently at Oliver and Lily. She saw that Oliver was purposely bumping into Lily's hand and attempting to hold it. She got pissed and threw a pebble and hit Oliver in the head.

"Ow!" Oliver exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. Alex pulled Miley back down the bushes again.

"What is it Oliver?" Lily asked worried.

"Nothing. Something just hit my head. Don't worry." Oliver answered as they began to walk again. Alex sighed and glared at Miley.

"Miley! Chill! We're supposed to SPY remember. We can throw pebbles or knives at those boys later."Alex scolded.

"Sorry. It was just- he was trying to-and I just can't- Oh sweet niblets!" Miley said. Alex just giggled.

"C'mon black butterfly, we need to follow them." Alex said as she helped Miley up and out the bushes. They followed Mitchie and Lily inside a karaoke/restaurant thingy.

"This is their idea of a first date?" Miley asked raising an eyebrow. "We could've thought of something better and much sweeter than this!"

"No. I don't think they're aiming for sweet here." Alex said looking all serious and thinking.

"What d'you mean?" Miley asked cocking her head to the side.

"I mean.. Look at this place." Alex said motioning her hands everywhere. "You get to pick one box or room or whatever they call it and just be all private-y inside. No one from outside can hear you because it's all sound proof and the foods will be delivered to you from inside those rooms." Alex finished. Miley gasp.

"D'you think the boys plan to.." Miley started.

"I don't know. But they better not do anything stupid." Alex said getting all serious. Miley looked at Alex. This is another one of Alex's side Miley has yet to see. And it scared the shit out of her. Alex never thinks like that, Hell, Alex never thinks at all! And Alex thinking is a bad sign.

"Uhm.. Why don't you get us a room next to theirs so we can spy on them easily."Miley suggested as she slowly backed away from Alex. Alex nodded and walked towards to what looks like a counter.

Miley quickly got her phone and texted Justin.** (A/N: **_**Miley**_**; **_Justin_**)**

_**Justin, SOS! Alex is scaring me& getting all serious! HELP! -Miley**_

_Wht hpened? Where r u?_

_**Alex thinked! Were hir in some karaoke-restaurant place thingy. COME NOW!**_

_WTH?! Oh boy! Alex thnkng = bad nws! Ill b thr soon._

_**Okay. Pls b fst.**_

"Miley. Who're you texting?" Alex asked behind Miley. Miley gasp in shock.

"Oh. I j-just checked who t-texted, it's no one important." Miley answered.

"Okay. I got a room next to theirs. Let's go!" Alex said as she pulled Miley.

* * *

----Chad, Mitchie, Lily and Oliver's karaoke room---

"So who wants to sing first?" Chad asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Oliver said pointing to himself.

"Okay, then. Knock yourself out." Chad said as he handed the mic to Oliver.

"Seriously? This is not what I imagined my first date with a guy will be." Lily whispered to Mitchie.

"Yeah. Mine too. I am soo not going to consider this as a first date." Mitchie whispered back. Lily giggled.

"Then what are you considering this?" Lily asked as she pointed her finger around.

"I'm gonna consider this as four friends haging out and having fun. NOT a date."

"Oooh. Great idea. I'm going to consider this as hanging out as well. I don't want my first date to be like this." Lily said giggling.

* * *

---Miley and Alex's karaoke room--

"Are you hearing anything?" Miley asked. Alex has a glass put on her ear and the wall.

"Yeah. Wow, Oliver sure has some great voice." Alex said as Miley smacked her arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" Miley just glared daggers at Alex. "Oh. Sorry." Alex apologized as she realized why Miley just smacked her. She listened again carefully on what the others are saying.

"So..." Miley said.

"Shhhh..."Alex said as she put a hand on Miley's mouth.

* * *

---Mitchie's side---

"Hey Oliver, can you please get the stuff" Chad said as he winked over at Oliver.

"Yeah, sure! Uhmm.. Lily would you mind accompanying me?" Oliver asked.

"Uhmmm.. sure." Lily shrugged as she stood up and followed Oliver outside.

--Alex's side--

"Miley, Lily and Oliver left. Chad mentioned something about stuff. You better follow them." Alex said and Miley nodded and left the room. Alex listened in more.

"Mitchie, so why'd you say yes to me?" Alex heared Chad asked

"Because I think you're nice and cool." Mitchie answered. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well. I AM Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Yeah you are." Mitchie giggled. A few minutes of silence passed.

"Uhmm.. Chad what're you doing?" Mitchie asked. "Chad?... Chad?.. Cha-mffm" Alex's darted outside to the next room and opened the door quickly to see Chad kissing Mitchie and Mitchie looking shoked. Mitchie's eyes darted to Alex's and she quickly pushed Chad away.

"U-uhmm.. " Alex said, not knowing what to say.

"What're you doing here?!" Chad asked almost shouting.

"Well... I was.. uhmm I mean.. me and Miley were just uhh... " Alex said thinking of an excuse.

"Well.. Thank you for your sudden intrusion! We we're just about to get to the good part. If you could just leave..." Chad said shooing Alex away.

"Good part?" Mitchie looked at Chad with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You know. Kissing then more kissing then hands somewhere in those gorgeous body of yours." Chad said as he looked Mitchie up and down.

"And you think I'm going to say yes, to that?" Mitchie said eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. That's why you said yes to me asking you out. Why'd you think Oliver left?" Chad asked and Mitchie just raised her eyebrow more. "so he can give us more privacy, DuH!" he answered his own question.

"arrrghh" Mitchie said as she began to stand up only to be pulled down by Chad.

"And where do you think your going?" Chad asked as he put his hands near the hem of Mitchie's mini skirt. Mitchie just slapped Chad's hands away.

"Uhh. Well.. If it isn't obvious, I'm going home now." Mitchie said as she began to stand up again. Now Chad grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

"No." Chad said as he put his hand on Mitchie's thighs. Alex's eyes sparked with anger.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM HER!" Alex shouted as she grabbed Chad's hands away from Mitchie.

"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!" Chad said trying to pull his hands from Alex's tight grip.

"Listen here. I know you don't want me to break your face or anything but I'm going to be nice. DON'T EVER TOUCH OR COME NEAR MITCHIE again." Alex said through clenched teeth as she let go of Chad. Chad tried to punch Alex but Alex dodged and Chad only hit her on the shoulder. Alex punched Chad's nose. "I told you I don't wanna hurt your ugly face, but then you just won't listen." Alex said as she grabbed Mitchie's arm and dragged her out of the room. They bumped into Miley, who was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"What happened?" Miley asked loking at Chad who was now on the floor crying in pain while holding his nose.

"She tried to touch Mitchie." Alex said as Mitchie nodded. Mitchie is too stunned to even speak. She can't believe she said yes to that jerk. "What happened to you?"

"Uh.. Well... Lily and Oliver.. uhh.. they-I saw them kissing." Miley said looking down the ground.

"Oh.. d'you want to stay over at my house?" Alex asked Miley. Miley nodded. "How bout you Mitchie? D'you wanna stay over tonight or would you want us to take you home?" Alex asked Mitchie.

"The first one, if it's alright with you?" Mitchie asked with hopeful eyes.

"Ofcourse it is Mitchie! If you want I can call your mom and tell-" She was cut off by Mitchie.

"No! Please don't tell her about what happened!" Mitchie begged. Alex smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'm just gonna tell her that you'll stay over." Alex said. Mitchie smiled. They were outside when Justin came running to them.

"Alex! Miley! Mitchie! What happened?" Justin asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Uhmm.. I was.. uhmm.. just passing by?" Justin answered.

"Are you sure? Coz you don't seem sure." Alex said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So what happened?" Justin asked again.

"Well, your friend Chad tried to touch Mitchie." Alex said her hands not letting go of Mitchie's.

"What?! He did that?! Oh I'm soo gonna kill him." Justin said walking pass Alex, but Alex stopped him.

"Relax, Oh mighty one... I punched him in the 's in there screaming in pain."

"Oh.. Well.. Let's go home then." Justin said. Alex grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her towards the car while whispering "Don't worry we'll plan how to get Lily away from Oliver."

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Finished it here... :D I hoped you liked it!**

**R&R**

**kino101: **poor pillow..xD I got pissed at myself for writing that part too. But it's gotta happen. I hope this made up for the last chap. :D

**KittySquyres: **LOL! I'm glad you liked that! And don't worry she is not secretly inlove with her. LOL.. I would've killed myself if I ever let that happen. XD

**DreamBigToFallHard: **Well.. we ALL know that she's gay for Demi! xD... Happy New Year to you too! :D

**Soo.. I'm thinking of shipping Bailey(from the suite life on Deck) here.. Yah know.. since she and Alex were kinda like acting more than friends on the special episode of Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana..(They were acting like they're more than just friends, in my pervy mind at least. xD) So whadya think? Should I?**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(Imma trainwreck and walking behind enemy lines)**


	10. X: Zombies and Cheesecake

**Here yah go... This chapter id dedicated to ****KittySquyres. :D**

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Alex's Room**

Mitchie was in the shower. Alex gave her some Pj's to wear for the night. Alex was asking Miley what happened.

"So, I followed them when you told me so. Oliver was trying to hold Lily's hand, but instead Lily held his hand. Then He stopped and looked Lily in the eyes and that's when it happened. Their lips touched." Miley explained, tears running down her face.

"Shhh... Miles.. It'll be alright. We're gonna get your girl back." Alex said rubbing Miley's back trying to stop her from crying.

"I can't believe she kissed him.. What was she thinking?!" Miley almost shouted. Mitchie came out the bathroom and looked at Alex and Miley.

"You like Lily?" Mitchie asked. Miley nodded. Alex was looking at Mitchie. _Mitchie wet dripping hair equals total hotness! _Alex thought, but then shook her head to get the thought out. This wasn't the time to be thinking like that. _She's straight for crying out loud! _She reminded herself.

"Uhmm.." Alex started looking back at Miley. "We need a plan." Miley nodded.

"Uhh.. can I help?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Alex said. "soo.. what do we do? Any ideas?"

"I have one!" Mitchie said putting her hands together. Miley and Alex looked at her. "How bout I ask Lily tomorrow about what she relly feels for oliver." Alex and Miley looked at each other then back to Mitchie.

"That would be a good start." Alex said smiling.

It was getting late and Alex wanted to sleep.

"Uhmm.. I'm going to sleep now." Alex said. Miley and Mitchie moved beside each other to give space for Alex to sleep on. "Uhh.. you two sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep...somewhere." Alex said pointing her finger out the door. Miley looked at her confusion written all over her face. Then it hit her.. _Oh yeah! Mitchie is going to sleep in her bed and she can't sleep beside Mitchie because she's just gonna blush and have no sleep at all! _Miley smiled at her thought.

"Alex, please don't leave me." Miley said, acting all sad. Alex looked at Miley and sighed. "You can sleep beside me." Miley said tapping the space beside her.

"Fine." Alex said giving up. She knows her friend needs her and she can't say no to that. She hopped on the bed and layed down beside Miley. Miley stirred acting as if she were uncomfortable. She turned to Mitchie.

"Mitchie, can we please exchange places? I'm not comfortable sleeping in the middle." Miley asked and Alex stiffened. She looked at Miley with Panicky eyes nad Miley just smirked at her then stood up to exchange places with Mitchie. Mitchie helding back a blush as she layed down beside Alex.

"Goodnight Alex, Miley." mitchie said and she closed her eyes. Alex glared at Miley who was holding back a laugh.

Soon enough Miley fell asleep and Alex just lied beside Mitchie with eyes wide open.

--Next morning at school--

"Soo.. Alex, why do you.. uhh.. look like that?" Caitlyn asked. Alex looked like a walking zombie.

"uhh.. Lack of sleep" She answered and shrugged.

"Hey Alex! Why d'youy look like that? You should be happy." Miley said wiggling her eyebrows. Alex glared at her.

"It's all your fault yah know!" Alex said as she continued glaring at Miley. Miley put her hands up in surrender. Alex started to walk again.

Mitchie was looking at Alex. She didn't know why. But when she woke up this morning beside Alex, it just felt right.

All morning Alex looked, walked and talked like a zombie. Everyone was scared of how Alex was acting except for Mitchie, who thinks she looks cute.

---Lunch time---

"Hey, Mitch. Remember our plan." Alex reminded. Mitchie nodded andd stood up and sat beside Lily.

"hey, Lils, can I talk to you in private?" Mitchie asked. Lily nodded and stood up. They walked near to the ladies bathroom and checked if there are people, when they're sure that no one is around, Mitchie locked the door.

"So whatcha wanna talk about?" Lily asked.

"uhmm.. How d'you feel about Oliver? And tell me the truth." Mitchie said.

"Uh.. honestly, I don't like Oliver. I lkie someone else." Lily said.

"who? I promise I won't tell." Mitchie said putting her right hand on her chest. Lily sighed.

"okay, promise not tah tell okay?" Mitchie nodded. "I like Miley." Mitchie gasp but before she could speak she was cut off by Lily "I know. She's straight, but I like her. I only dated Oliver because I needed a distraction. But I don't like Oliver the way I like Miley." Lily said in one breath.

"But, Lily.. Miley likes you too" Mitchie said. Lily let out a bitter laugh.

"Likes that's gonna happen. She's as straight as a pencil! And not the bendy kind!" Lily explained waving her hands in the air for emphasis.

"But she does like you." Mitchie pushed on.

"Enough. You're just saying that because you want e to feel better. But no. I'm going back." And with that she's out the door. Mitchie sighed and followed Lily back. She saw Alex head down on the table and sleeping. She sat down beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Lily thinks Miley is straight as a pencil, and not the bendy kind." Alex shocked at what Mitchie did, whipped her head back up and looked at Mitchie then blush furiously.

"u-uhh.. we need t-to make her b-believe that Miley actually likes her. " Alex said looking down at the table to try to hide her blush.

--after their 5th period class--

"Operation Miley-needs-to-prove-to Lily- that-she-likes-her plan commence into action!" Alex said, raising right hand in the air. Mitchie giggled. Miley just rolled her eyes. "so, I thought.."

"Oh dear.. you thought... Which made you think..w hich is a bad idea."Miley said face palming.

"haha, very funny." Alex said, full of sarcasm. "soo, as I was saying. Miley, yah need to be more aggressive to Lily, to show her how much you like her."

"That's not a bad idea." Mitchie said nodding her head in approvement.

"Fiiiinnneeee.. I'll try it! Only because Mitchie said it was not a Bad idea." Miley said rolling her eyes.

"Yes! Then Operation Miley-needs-to-prove-to-Lily-that-she-likes-her plan is in action." Alex said smiling widely.

"Girl, yah need some sleep. Like soon. Why don't you go to the clinic and take a nap. We'll come back tah yah later after class." Miley said. "You look like hell." she continued. Alex thought about it for a moment.

"Y'know Alex you should really get some rest. It'll be bad for your health." Mitchie said with a sweet smile. _How can I say no to that?_ Alex thought.

"hmmmkkk" Alex said and she went to the clinic's direction.

----after class---

Miley, Mitchie and Lily went to fetch Alex in the nurses clinic. Alex was up and about when they came.

"Hi Alex. Got some sleep?" Lily asked. Alex smiled and nodded her head.

"Great! By the way the principal wants tah see you." Miley said. "Will wait for you outside the school's front gate." Miley said and grabbed Lily's hand. "Let's go Lily." Lily looked shocked then blushed then just nodded her head.

"d'you want me to accompany you?" Mitchie asked Alex.

"u-uh.. s-sure." Alex answerd. They walked outside the linic and towards the principals office.

"I'll just stay here." Mitchie said when they reached the principals office. Alex nodded and went inside.

"Hey, Mr. Laritate!" Alex greeted.

"Hello Ms. Russo." Mr. laritate greeted.

"Sooo.. what d'ya want?" Alex asked.

"Ms. Russo, tommoprow there will be a new student transferring here. I want you to show her around the school and waverly place." the principal explained.

"But why me?" Alex asked.

"Because to be honest. You're the most fun student in this school, or so I've been told. And I want this girl to have fun." Mr. laritate explained.

"Awww.. Mr. Laritate.. Okay, I'll give the girl the tour." Alex said.

"Be here tommorow before classes start. I've made her schedule the same as yours." Mr. Laritate explained. Alex nodded, and took a piece of cheese cake then went out.

"Hey, Mitchie. Want some cheese cake?" Alex said. Mitchie looked t her.

"The principal called you so he can offer you some cheese cake?" Mitchie asked confused. Alex laughed. They started walking towards the front gate of the school.

"No, silly! He wants me to go to school early tommorow." Alex said and Mitchie nodded. "here, it's really tasty." alex said putting the cheesecake near Mitchie's mouth. Mitchie nodded and took a bite.

"Ish weally shood" Mitchie said. Alex smiled.

" glad you liked it." Alex said. She looked at the door and saw Miley hugging Lily and Lily looking like a tomato. "Haha! Look at them." Alex said. Mitchie looked and smiled.

"They look cute together." Mitchie said. They reached the two girls.

"Yo, girls. Stop it and let's go." Alex said and the two girls stop and smiled. They all walked home together.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Hope y'all like it! **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, It made me smile...ALOT. .:D**

**Sorry If I'm lazy..XD**

**Read and review! **

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(imma trainwreck and walking behind enemy lines)**


	11. XI: New girl

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

--the next day--

Alex was at school at exactly 7:30. she went directly to the principals office.

"Morning Mr. Laritate!" Alex greeted. Mr. Laritate looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning miss Russo. Glad you came early."

"So.. where's the girl?" Alex asked looking around.

"here she comes." Mr. Laritate said looking at the door. A girl with brownish blonde hair walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Laritate." She greeted.

"Ahh.. Goodmorning Miss. Pickett. This is Alex. She'll be your classmate in all your classes and she'll also show you around waverly place." Mr. laritate explained.

"Hi! I'm Alex Russo. You can call me Alex." Alex waved.

"Hi I'm Bailey Pickett. Just call me Bailey. It's nice to meet you." Bailey said smiling.

"Same here. Shall we go?" Alex asked extending her hand out. Bailey nodded and held Alex's hand. They both waved goodbye to the principal and went out the door.

"So okay. Homeroom first." Alex said as she lead Bailey to their class.

* * *

---lunch time--

Mitchie was excited to see Alex again. She was smiling so hugely that everyone was looking at her curiously.

"Mitch, are you alright? " Caitlyn asked while she was playing with Tess hands. Mitchie nodded her smile still present.

"Hey Lily, dyou want to go to a movie with me later?" Miley asked. Lily looked at Miley.

"Sure. I don't have any plans anyway." Lily said. Miley smiled widely.

"good! It's a date then." And she kissed Lily's cheeks. Lily's eyes widened and then she blushed furiously.

Mitchie saw Alex walked inside the cafeteria. Her smile widened, but then quickly fell when she saw Alex holding Bailey's hand.

"Hey guys!" Alex greeted. she pulled out two chairs. "This is Bailey. Mr. Laritate asked me to show her around school and waverly place." she sat down and motioned for Bailey to sit beside her.

"Hi, I'm Bailey." Bailey waved and sat down beside Alex.

"Hi! I'm Caitlyn and this is my girlfriend Tess" Caitlyn said and Tess waved at Bailey.

"I'm Miley and this is the love of my life Lily." Miley introduced smiling widely.

"Miley, what are you saying? I'm not the love of your life." Lily said.

"Yes you are." Miley said. Lily rolled her eyes. She knew Miley was only joking.

"Hey I'm Lily." Lily introduced herself.

"Hi" Bailey greeted. Mitchie wasn't really talking and Alex noticed this.

"And this is Mitchie." Alex introduced. Mitchie's head shot back up to look at Alex.

"Oh, so you're Mitchie. Alex has told me lot of things about you. I hope to be great friends with all of y'all." Bailey said with a smile.

"same here" They all said.

"So, Bailey, what d'you want for lunch?" Alex asked.

"uhmm.. what are they serving?"

"I think today is pizza day." Alex answered.

"Then I'll have that." Bailey said smiling. Alex smiled too then stood up from her seat.

"Hey, wait." Bailey said. Alex stopped and looked at her.

"What? D'you want anything else?"

"No. isn't it a bother if I let you get my food. I'll come with you." Alex smiled.

"No, don't worry Bailey. Just sit down and I'll deliver your food."

"But."

"No more buts. Okay?" Bailey nodded. "Now, sit." Alex motioned and Bailey sat down the chair.

"Wow! Alex must really like you to get your food." Miley said. Bailey just smiled. Mitchie was looking at Bailey the whole time. Mitchie keeps reminding herself that Bailey's a new girl so Alex is being nice cause she's new.

* * *

---after class--

Bailey and Alex were still together when Mitchie saw them and she felt herself raise an eyebrow at the two.

"Hey Mitchie! Where are the others?" Alex asked.

"Caitlyn and Tess went on ahead. They said they had to do... stuff." Mitchie answered. "And Miley dragged Lily away. I think they're going on a date."

"Really? I'm so happy for them!" Alex exclaimed. "Hey, Mitch. Dyou wanna come with us and show bailey around?"

"Uhmm.. sure." Mitchie answered.

"I think I'll show you the mall first." Alex said taking Bailey's hand. Mitchie followed them with a cocked eyebrow.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Sorry It's short. It's just that I'm not in the mood to write happy things right now. So I'm sorry again too much running in my mind.**

**I don't know if you're going to read this. I'm really sorry for everything. It's not like I want it to happen. But please understand. I'm really sorry. You two are the most important thing in my life.**

**Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**


	12. XII: Oh Girl! It is sooo on!

**Thank you to those who read, reviewed and favorited and alerted! I love y'all!** **Hope you'll like this chap!**

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

"As you can see here is the mall. And over there is my favorite shop.. and ooh! Look! A cute dog!" Alex said pointing to each and every object. Mitchie and Bailey giggled.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked cocking her head on the side.

"Nothing. You're so cute Alex." Bailey said still giggling.

"Why, thank you." Alex said. Mitchie stopped giggling.

"I'm hungry." Bailey suddenly said. Mitchie and Alex looked at her.

"Why don't we go to my place then." Alex suggested. Mitchie and Bailey nodded in anticipation.

* * *

---Alex's House—

"hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Alex greeted her parents and hugged them both. "This is Bailey. Mr. Laritate asked me to show her around."

"Hi, Mister and Mrs Russo. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bailey said.

"Hi Mister and Mrs Russo." Mitchie greeted.

"Hi Mitchie! It's nice seeing you here again. Nice to meet you too Bailey." Jerry and Theresa said alternately.

"Mom, we're hungry. Can you make us some sandwiches?" Alex asked.

"Sure, honey. I'm going to deliver it to you to your room. Go ahead." Theresa smiled.

"Thanks Mom. " Alex said. "C'mon guys! Let's go upstairs." Mitchie and Bailey followed Alex up the spiral staircase.

* * *

"ALEEEEEXXXXX!!!!" Max yelled running towards her sister and hugging her.

"Hi Max. what are you guys doing?" Alex asked.

"Me and Justin are playing music."

"Hi Max. Hi Justin." Mitchie greeted. Max looked at Mitchie.

"Miiitttttccccchhhhhiiiieeeee!!!" Max said running towards Mitchie and hugging her. "I missed youuuuu!" Mitchie giggled.

"I missed you too."

"Hey, Max, Justin. This is Bailey. I'm showing her round' Waverly." Alex said introducing a waving Bailey.

"Hi! I'm Max." Max said waving his hand.

"And I'm Justin." Justin said extending a hand out for Bailey to shake. "Nice meeting you."

"Alex will you please please please sing while me and Justin play?" Max begged.

"Uhmm.. I don't know." Alex said.

"Oh c'mon Alex! I haven't heard you sing before." Mitchie said.

"Yeah Alex. I didn't even know you sing.. I wanna hear it."

"Hey, girls. I thought you were going up Alex's room?" Theresa appeared holding the girls sandwiches.

"We're waiting for Alex to sing." Max said.

"Oh. Honey. Sing the song you made." Theresa said excitedly. Alex groaned.

"Mooom.. you're embarassing me." Alex whined.

"Oh sorry, Honey. But I really do like that song." Theresa said while handing the sandwiches to Bailey and Mitchie. "Please sing that song."

"Yeah Alex, please." Mitchie said smiling sweetly. Alex just couldn't resist Mitchie's smile.

"Fiiinnneee." Alex said walking towards the mic.

"Yes!" Justin and Max said as they ran towards they're instruments. Max on the drums and Justin the guitars.

"1,2,1,2,3 go!" Alex counted and Max began the beat.

_How you choose to express yourself,_

_it's all your own and I can tell_

_It's comes Naturally, it comes Naturally._

Alex began and Mitchie felt her jaw drop. She never heard Alex sing and she feels she wants to hear more.

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive you don't have to try_

_It comes Naturally, hmmm, It comes Naturally._

Alex was now looking Mitchie straight in the eye as if to tell her that "This song is for you" Bailey noticed this and smiled.

_And it takes my breathe away_

_what you do so Naturally._

_You are _MY _thunder and I am the lightning_

_and I LOVE the way you know who you are _

_and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's MEANT to be._

_Everything comes Naturally, it comes naturally_

_when you're with me baby._

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally._

_Bay-bay-baby!_

Alex stopped. And smiled her sweetest smile at Mitchie. "Okay.. that's enough."

"What?! Whyyyy?" Max whined. "My mojo is just starting. And beside Dad wants us to have a concert down at the sandwich shop."

"So we need practice!" Justin also whined.

"We can practice later. I promise. I have guest to entertain." Alex said giggling. Mitchie was still in awe.

"Wow Alex that was AWESOME!" Bailey said hugging Alex.

"Thank you!" Alex said.

"That song is for Mitchie isn't it?" Bailey whispered in Alex's ear which made the brunette blush furiously. Mitchie glared at the two girls.

"Hey Alex. Your sandwich is getting cold." Mitchie called out. Alex looked at Mitchie and smiled.

"Okay." Alex walked towards Mitchie and sat down beside her. Bailey followed and did the same.

"Soooo... Alex. You wrote that song?" Bailey began. _I'm going to tease Mitchie for a bit. Make the green eyed monster of jealousy come out. _ Bailey thought.

"Yep. I wrote it." Alex said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Is it for a special someone?" Bailey asked. Alex looked at Mitchie then at Bailey then nodded her head while blushing. Bailey smirked and leaned in closer to Alex. Their faces only a few inches apart.

"I wish I was that someone special" She said seductively. Alex froze. _ What the hell is Bailey doing?! She knows I like Mitchie! _ Alex thought.

Mitchie was shooting daggers at Bailey the whole time while Alex was blushing furiously. _How dare she touch Alex like that! This girl is sooo gonna get it! _ Mitchie thought.

Bailey looked at Mitchie and smirked at her. _ This is going to be sooo fun! _Bailey thought. Mitchie saw Bailey smirked at her. _ Oh girl! It is sooo on! _ Mitchie thought.

**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**

**Finished it here..XD Sorry..I really wanted to make it longer but I can't stop laughing. Everytime I hear Selena's song Naturally... I remember a picture my friend Mandy showed us.. and it just makes me think of that..XD**

**Read and Review!**

**I hope you like it...**

_**thousand lies: **whatcha think? Is it a complete disaster?_

_**KittySquyres: **No, dear. It is not bad to giigle at Mitchie's jealousy..Coz I giggled too! XD I'm glad you liked my Alex/Bailey shipping.:D_

_**DreamBigToFallHard: **Bailey didn't mind meeting lesbunums all in one day. I think she's that open minded..XD And bout the last part.. I forgot to delete it..I'm going to fix . :D_

_**DemiLovato'sBff: ** Thank you.. There is surely more to come.(:_

_**kino101: ** Dude,Mitchie is always cute! XDD_

_**Underneathesurface: **lawlz... Son? XDD If I shipped Sonny, then I'll be confused on who Alex should choose..:D_

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love, Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**


	13. XIII: EMERGENCY!

_**Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed, alerted and favorited! :D**_

_**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**_

Mitchie was pacing back and forth while Tess and Caitlyn watched her.

"Mitch... Mitch... MITCHIE!" Tess shouted. Mitchie stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Will you please stop pacing?! It's making my head hurt!"

"Calm down Tess." Caitlyn said kissing Tess's forehead. Tess sighed.

"So let me get this clear. You think that that Bailey girl likes Alex and you think Alex likes her and you don't want Alex to be with her because you like Alex?" Tess furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes. Oh and don't forget that that Bailey girl is E-V-I-L." Mitchie said sitting down beside the two girls. The door bell rang and Caitlyn stood up to open the door.

"Where's Mitchie? She called saying it was an emergency." A very panicky Miley and Lily asked.

"She's in there." Caitlyn said pointing to the living room. Miley and Lily nodded as they walked/ran to the living room.

"What's the emergency?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Hi guys!" Tess said. "What're you doing here?"

"Mitchie called saying it was an emergency." Miley said. "so what is it?"

"I think Alex likes Bailey!" Mitchie said as she puts her hands in her face.

"That's all?" Lily asked.

"you made us ran five blocks just for that?" Miley said monotone.

"Yes! It's an emergency!" Mitchie exclaimed. Miley walked towards Mitchie and stopped behind her. And then striked Mitchie on the nape.

"OWWWWWW!" Mitchie yelled glaring at Miley.

"I thought you said you're straight?"**(A/N see chapter 4)** Tess asked.

"uhhhmmm.. well.. I don't know.. I really like Alex.. and that Bailey girl is always all over Alex." Mitchie said as her brows furrowed. The door bell rang again. Caitlyn stood up and opened the door revealing a panicking Alex.

"Where's Mitchie?" Alex asked. Caitlyn pointed towards the living room.

"But-" before Caitlyn could finish it. Alex came dashing through the door and to the living room. Everyone looked at who came. Alex searched the room for Mitchie and when she spotted her, she ran towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Mitchie, what happened? Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Alex said looking into Mitchie's eyes. Just then Bailey and Caitlyn walked in the room. Mitchie looked at Bailey then Tess and all the other girls.

"see what I mean." She said. Alex eyes furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. Mitchie looked at Alex.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"Well.. Miley called and said that you called her saying it's an emergency." Alex said. She looked down and mumbled "I got worried and rushed over." Everyone was looking at a now blushing Alex and holding back a smile.

"Sorry, I got a little panicky and called Alex" Miley said as she avoided looking at Alex's eyes which she knows are burning with anger.

"It's alright. At least we know that Mitchie is safe." Alex said.

"yes. We rushed from the mall after we heard the call.. we were going to watch a movie. " Bailey said earning a glare from Mitchie.

"So, Mitc-I mean girls.. Would you like to join me and Bailey and watch a movie?" Alex asked letting go of Mitchie and standing up. Alex suddenly missed the warm feeling that she had while hugging Mitchie but she shrugged it off. Everyone nodded and followed Alex out the door.

* * *

--after the movie--

Bailey was clinging at Alex's arms "Oh Alex, that was way scary!"

"No it wasn't Bailey." Alex said.

"Yes it is." Bailey answered back hugging Alex's arms tighter. Mitchie's eyebrow was slowly raising.

"So the Ninja Bunnies won over the pirate Bunnies. It wasn't that scary!" Mitchie said trying to hide her pissed off expression.

"Yes it is! I thought the Ninja Bunny was gonna die, and it scared me!" Bailey told Mitchie. Alex looked at Miley and Lily who were almost holding hands. Alex pried away from Bailey and smirked.

"soooo.. Miley, Lily, you can hold hands now." Alex said as Miley and Lily looked at her shock and blushing. "I know. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Earlier in the theater you two were all over each other. Sooo.. how did it happen?"

"Uhmmm... well..." Everyone stopped and was now looking at the two as they blush furiously. "Well.. to make it short. My house. Hanging out. Running up the stairs. Falling down the stairs. Falling above her. Kissing. Together." Lily said. Everyone cocked their head to the side at the same time and said huh? Miley sighed.

"we were hanging out at Lily's house. Then we decided to go to her room and play some music. Then Lily slipped on the stairs and fell down. I caught her and we both fell down the flight of stairs. She was above me and I broke the fall. Then we kissed. Now were together." Miley explained.

"aaaaaahhhhhh..." everyone said at the same time. Miley shooked her head side to side.

"can we go now?" Miley asked as she grabbed Lily's hand and started walking. Everyone giggled and started walking behind Miley and Lily.

Mitchie and Alex looked at each other. They stopped giggling. Looked in each others eyes. Then smiled. Somehow they felt something spark.

"Aleeeexxxx" Bailey whined as she tugged on Alex's hand.. "Can you please walk faster?" Alex looked away from Mitchie still keeping that smile across her face.

_**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**_

_**I never realized that after Monday and Tuesday, the calendar says W T F. xD**_

_**sooo yeah.. I don't know what'll happen next.. I think this chap sucked..Imma make sure to make it all up to y'all..**_

_**thousand lies: **No I wasn't kidding when I said that..:/ And thank you for the review! XD_

_**TwilightBizarre: **Thanks for the Review! :D_

_**KittySquyres: **Dude! I like totally love your words! Confuzzledness..XD Thanks for the review!_

_**DreamBigToFallHard: **The kiss will haffta wait..xD_

_**DemiLovato'sBff: **LOL really? I love Bailey's evilness here! XD_

_**Underneathesurface: ** I sent you the link on the picture.. Idk if you received it :|_

_**kino101: **When it comes to Mitchie being cute.. I'm always right! XD_

_**I wonder what y'all would do to me if for example I told you that I wasn't gonna continue this story..:/ **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**Don't worry Imma continue this story! XD I only said for example..:D**_

_**Love Nhie**_

_**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**_


	14. XIV: Make it happen

_**Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited and alerted! Ily guys! **_

_**Enjoy Reading this chap! :D

* * *

**_

_**This story's title is originally: MAKE IT HAPPEN WHILE YOUR JAW IS DROPPIN'  
**_

_**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**_

"Alex, Can you go any slower?" A very whiny Justin asked behind Alex's door.

"Actually, Yes. Do you want me to do it?" Alex answered pissed. Today was the day that they'll be performing her song at the sub station and she was nervous as hell.

"No! Mom and Dad are waiting." Justin said.

"Don't worry Justin, I'll get her ready in 10 minutes okay?"Mitchie said peeking through the door to talk to Justin.

"Fine, Mitch. Just please make it fast." Justin pleaded. Mitchie giggled and mumbled an okay.

Alex came out of her bathroom dressed in a purple shirt and a black skinny jeans with her converse.

"My brother is pissing me off." Alex said sitting down in front of her vanity mirror. Mitchie giggled as she walked towards Alex. She grabbed a brush and started to brush Alex's soft curls. Alex began to relax.

"I know you'll do great. And I-..we'll be there to support you."

"I know, and Thank you for that. Anyway.. What are you doing here?"

"Uhh.. I figured that you'll be a nervous wreck and uhh..uhh.. I figured you needed help."

"I thought Bailey was the one that's going to help me?" Alex asked a lil bit confused. Well.. Bailey was really the one that supposed to help her.

"Uhh.. Tess and Caitlyn needed her help in something. Why? Don't you want me to help you?" Mitchie said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Uhh.. No! I'm really happy that you're the one helping. Really!" Alex said putting her right hand on her heart. "I swear!"

"I believe you." Mitchie said giggling. "There finish." She said as she puts down the brush. "You look perfect as always."

"Thank you Mitch." Alex said standing up.

"You're welcome." Mitchie followed Alex out of her room and down the sub station which was jammed pack with people.

* * *

---substation---

"Finally! Took you long enough" Justin said as she grabbed Alex away from Mitchie and at the back of a curtain that acts as the 'backstage'.

"I'm here aren't I?" Alex said as Justin let go of her hand. Justin sighed.

"Guys, we're on in 1 minute." Max informed as he appeared behind the two.

"Okay. We'll do the song Make it Happen first, before Naturally. " Justin instructed.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because, I want the Make it Happen lyrics to get to you."

"Huh?"

"I want you to Make it Happen with Mitchie."

"You know, she don't sway my way."

"She won't sway your way if you don't try to Make it happen."

"... and presenting, our next performance for the night, I'm proud to present, my children!" Jerry said on the other side of the curtain.

"That's us!" Max said as he came out to the crowd.

"fine. We'll do Make it Happen first. But it doesn't mean I'll make it happen." Alex said as she and Justin followed Max out of the curtain. "And remind me to kill Dad later. That introduction was embarrassing!"

"Yeah." Justin said as they all got into their respective places. Max on the drums, Justin on the guitars and Alex the vocals.

"Hey Guys" Justin greeted. "We're the Alabaster Carnation" Alex just rolled her eyes. She still can't believe that she allowed Justin to think of that name.

"1,2,3" Alex counted.

_**(Uh, uh)**_

_**Ye-oow! **_

_**(Ice, ice)**_

_**You won't know anything unless you try**_

_**Might end up falling but you just might fly**_

_**You know it's all about what you believe**_

_**And maybe something extra up your sleeve**_

Alex's eyes were searching for Mitchie. She looked through the crowd of people until her gaze landed on a Brunette at the very front clapping her hands to the music and looking at her just the same way. Alex smiled.

_**Listen to what I say nothings gettin' in the way**_

_**There's no fear that can stop me and no reason to delay**_

_**Gonna give it all I've got yeah I ain't afraid to play**_

_**So watch out for it I'm gonna make it happen**_

_No. Justin, If you thought I'll make it happen, you're wrong._ Alex thought.

_**I won't be whining 'bout what might have been**_

_**You know I'm not to big on givin' in**_

_**I use whatever spell the law allows**_

_**That is of course, if I knew how**_

Alex kept glancing at Mitchie and every time she does, Mitchie is always smiling in at her. She noticed that Miley, Caitlyn, Tess and Lily were playfully pushing her.

"..that song is for you" Alex heard Miley say. Mitchie blushed and mumbled a 'No it is not' which made Alex smile.

_**Listen to what I say nothings gettin' in the way**_

_**There's no fear that can stop me and no reason to delay**_

_**Gonna give it all I've got yeah I ain't afraid to play**_

_**So watch out for it I'm gonna make it happen**_

_Maybe Justin is right. Maybe I should Make it Happen. _Alex thought again.

_**You won't know anything unless you try**_

_**Might end up falling but you just might fly**_

_**You know it's all about what you believe**_

_**And made with something extra up your sleeve**_

_Wait did I just think Justin is Right?! Oh dear. If he's getting to me then maybe he is right! Shoot I said it again. _Alex argued with herself. _Just focus Alex, F-O-C-U-S._

_**I'm not afraid to fall**_

_**Yeah, I'm going for it all**_

_**There's a method to my madness**_

_**Yeah, I'm answering the call**_

_**If I used a little magic**_

_**Well, I really can't recall**_

_**All I know is that I'm gonna make it happen**_

"Thank you!" Alex said as the crowd burst into a loud of applause and shouting More! More! More! Alex giggled.

"Okay. So, our next song is one that I composed. It's called Naturally, and It's for someone really special to me. I hope you like it." Alex said as she looked at Mitchie who was applauding and smiling her trademark smile. She qued at Max to start the beat.

_**How you choose to express yourself,  
it's all your own and I can tell  
It's comes Naturally, it comes Naturally.**_

Alex started and Mitchie just focused on Alex.

_**You follow what you feel inside  
****It's intuitive you don't have to try****It comes Naturally, hmmm, It comes Naturally.**_

_**And it takes my breathe away  
what you do so Naturally.**_

_You take my breath away, Mitchie. _Alex thought.

_**You are **_**MY ****_thunder and I am the lightning_**_**  
and I LOVE the way you know who you are****  
and to me it's exciting****When you know it's MEANT to be.****  
Everything comes Naturally, it comes naturally****  
when you're with me baby.****  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally.  
Bay-bay-baby!**_

_**You have a way of moving me  
****A Force of nature, your energy.  
It comes Naturally, hmmm, It comes Naturally.**_

_Yeah, she really has her ways.._Alex thought again.

_**And it takes my breathe away  
what you do so Naturally.**_

_**You are **_**MY ****_thunder and I am the lightning_**_**  
and I LOVE the way you know who you are****  
and to me it's exciting****When you know it's MEANT to be.****  
Everything comes Naturally, it comes naturally****  
when you're with me baby.****  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally.  
Bay-bay-baby!**_

_**When we collide, sparks fly.****  
When you look in my eyes  
it takes my breath away.  
You are..**_

_Just a single touch or look from her and my heart heart melts._Alex smiled at her thoughts.

_**You are **_**MY ****_thunder and I am the lightning_**_**  
and I LOVE the way you know who you are****  
and to me it's exciting****When you know it's MEANT to be.****  
Everything comes Naturally, it comes naturally****  
when you're with me baby.****  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally.  
Bay-bay-baby!**_

"Thank you!" Alex said as the crowd got wild once more. Alex was smiling widely.

"And that song was for Mitchie!" Max said on his mic, making Alex, Justin, Caitlyn, Tess, Miley and Lily's jaw drop. Mitchie looked at Alex wide eyed, while Bailey quietly giggle at the side.

"Uhhh.." was just the word Alex could say. _Oh dear. _Alex thought.

_**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**_

_**Uh-oh.. what will Alex do now? XD**_

_**kino101: **Yes They're finally together! And soon.. very soon.. Alex and Mitchie toO! :D _

_**KT: **I won't kill Bailey..xD I love Bailey._

_**Justpassingby: **LOL.. I love your name! XD and thank you for your rview. And yeah it kinda is the only way _

_**thousand lies: **I'm glad Bailey annoys you. xD and thanks for the review. (:_

_**DreamBigToFallHard: **No, Alex doesn't know about Bailey's little scheme, but Caitlyn and Tess knows. :D _

_**DemiLovato'sBff: **Thanks for the Review and I love Alex and Mitchie too! XD _

_**Underneathesurface: **Dude, Ikr?! That pic just made me laugh for ages! It's my laptop And Bailey is kind of both. She likes to mess with people..XD _

_**:D sooo.. what do you think Mitchie will do? **_

_**The next chap will be the last Chap.. MAYBE. Idk yet, If I feel like making this story a bit longer.**_

_**Hope you and enjoyed reading! Review please! :D**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**


	15. XV: Catch Me

_**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**_

"Uhhh.." was just the word Alex could say. _Oh dear. _Alex thought.

"Mitchie.." Tess whispered. Mitchie suddenly ran out of the substation. Leaving her friends dumbfounded.

"So.. I guess she didn't like it." Alex said with a fake smile. She got off the stage and slowly walked towards the staircase. Once she disappeared from the crowd, she started running towards her room. She locked her door and plopped on her bed. Tears started forming from her and she tried hard to push them away.

* * *

--substation--

"uhmm.. what just happened?" Lily asked.

"eh? I think Max just accidentally told Mitchie how Alex felt." Caitlyn answered. Then their eyes began to widen with shock.

"Shit!" all of them said at once.

"We'll go ran after Mitchie and you go see if Alex is okay." Miley said as she held Lily's hand and ran after where Mitchie went. Caitlyn, Tess and Bailey ran up the stairs and in front of Alex's room. They knock at the door.

"Alex?.. Alex.." Tess said. Alex didn't answer.

"Alex. We're coming in." Caitlyn said as she grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Shocked. Alex didn't leave it locked. They went inside.

"Alex? Where are you?" Bailey asked. Alex was nowhere to be found.

"Aleeeeexxxx.." Tess called out. The bathroom door slowly opened revealing a newly showered Alex.

"oh.. hey guys!" Alex said smiling. Caitlyn, Tess, and Bailey looked at each other confused.

"uhh.." Tess said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Alex said not looking at Tess's eyes.

Caitlyn put a finger on Alex's chin and lifted up her head. "Look us in the eyes" Alex was avoiding Caitlyn and Tess's eyes.

"Alex. Are you. OKAY?" Tess asked again. "and look us in the eyes." Alex sighed and looked them in the eyes.

"what do you think?" Alex said.

"of course not." Bailey sighed as she pulled Alex into a hug and Alex's tears started pouring down.

* * *

----On the other side----

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" Miley called out running. Mitchie stopped and looked at Miley and Lily.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked catching her breath.

"I don't know." Mitchie said.

"I thought you like Alex." Miley asked walking towards Mitchie.

"I do."

"so, why'd you ran away?"

"i don't know. Maybe I was shock"

"Shock people don't run away" Miley said rolling her eyes.

"Now let's go back." Lily said as she grabbed Mitchie's hands.

"What? No!"

"Why?"

"What if she hates me now for running away?"

"She won't hate you! Trust us."

"How would you know?"

"Because. She likes you so so much than you'll ever know."

"But she has that Bailey girl swooning over her." Miley and Lily rolled their eyes.

"She doesn't like Alex. She has a boyfriend. She's just making you jealous, which kinda worked." Lily explained. "Now, Let's go!" Lily said as she dragged Mitchie back to the substation.

* * *

---substation---

Theresa nodded at Miley and Lily and went to fetch her daughter.

"Alex, mi ija." She said as she slowly opened the door revealing a fake smiling Alex.]

"Yes, mom?"

"Can you play one more song for the audience? They want to hear more." Theresa said smiling.

"uhhh.. sure" Alex said standing up. Caitlyn, Tess and Bailey followed her.

* * *

---Substation---

While going down the stairs Alex and the girls heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mitchie and I kinda ran out earlier." She giggled "Sorry bout that Alex." Alex hurriedly ran down the stairs almost falling down in the process.

"This song is for you." Mitchie said as she started.

_Before I fall too fast__  
Kiss me quick__  
But make it last  
__So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Alex was now standing infront of the stage dazzled at the angel before her.

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

Mitchie looked Alex in the eyes and smiled. Justin and Max backed up Mitchie with the beat.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me_

Alex slowly smiled at Mitchie.

_See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me_

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me_

"Catch me, Alex Russo." Mitchie whispered into the mic. Alex smiled. Everyone was quiet but then burst out into a loud applause and screaming.

Mitchie slowly came down the stage, Running towards Alex and stopping in front of her.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you earlier." Mitchie apologized.

"It's alright. I would've done the same thing." Alex said.

"You would?" Mitchie cocked her head to the side and Alex giggled.

"No! I would deffs freeze up and not run away."

"I'm sorry again" Mitchie said looking down.

"It's alright" Alex said smiling.

* * *

---Awkward silence---

"Ask her to be your girlfriend!" Miley whispered to Alex's ears. Alex nodded.

"Mitch.. uhmm.." Mitchie looked up and Alex's mind went blank.

"Yes?" Mitchie asked.

"Uhmmm... uhmm.."

"spit it out!" Lily yelled

"uhmm... ?" Alex said not breathing

"Huh? Can you please repeat that?"

"How bout you ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend" Tess whispered into Mitchie's ear. Mitchie smiled.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Alex and Mitchie said in Unison.

"yes." they answered together. Then giggled. Alex grabbed Mitchie's hand.

"Lemme do this properly. Mitchie, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Alex asked as Mitchie blushed and nodded and kiss Alex on the cheek and hugging her. Earning an awwww from everyone.

"I would Gladly Catch you Mitchie Torres." Alex whispered in Mitchie's ears.

"You already have." Mitchie whispered back..

---_fin---_

_**---------------------------oOo---------------------------**_

_**A big thanks to DreamBigToFallHard, kino101, thousand lies, and Underneathesurface. :D**_

_**I'm making a new story.. ofcouse it's still a Selena/Demi fic. I love them so much! So you better look out for it.**_

_**Till the next story!**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch Me. Imma trainwreck and crossing beyond enemy lines)**_


End file.
